Rebel Without A Time
by Branson
Summary: Rebel without a time concludes. I want to thank all of you who took the time to read it and leave comments. I had a lot of fun writing it!
1. Default Chapter

Captain Jean Luc Picard sat in his ready room and tasted the tea slowly. Replicaters never could get it quite right, not like home. Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift back through the year's, back to when he was a child running through his father's vineyards. It would be good to go back and see his brother. The last visit had been hard. There had been a rift between them for quite some time. But now those feelings had been dealt with and no more did he have to feel as though he were unwelcome. He looked forward to seeing Renee, his nephew, the thought made him smile. Renee wanted to be like his uncle and explore, and feel the deck of a ship beneath his feet, his father however had other ideas. He wanted Renee to follow in his footsteps, to create for another generation the fine wines that the Picard family had been producing for years. But what father did not have that dream? To create a legacy to leave behind to his own son? And what would he, Jean Luc Picard, leave behind? Ah! The age old question! He had no son, no one to continue on after he was gone.

The chirping of the communicator interrupted his thoughts.

"Captain Picard?"

"Go ahead number one." Picard responded.

"Our long-range sensors have picked up a small vessel, it seems to be adrift sir."

"I am on my way." Picard said as he rose from his chair. For the better, he thought, it always left him a little down hearted to think about that.

Captain Picard stepped out on to the bridge.  
"Captain." Worf explained. "We have not been able to raise the pilot, but the vessel is coming into visual range."

"On screen." Picard ordered.

"Has it been identified? Picard asked.

"No sir." Riker responded. 

"Magnify Mr. Worf." Picard ordered. As he squinted at the screen. 

The Klingon obeyed and brought the image in to view. A long and slender ship appeared on the screen. It had four wings at the rear of the vessel that formed an X right behind the cockpit. "Only one person aboard sir, a male humanoid." Worf reported.

"Life signs Mr. Worf? Picard asked.

"Yes sir, but faint." The Klingon answered.

"Open a hailing frequency, all channels." Picard ordered.

"Channel open sir."

"Unidentified vessel, this is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the federation starship Enterprise. Are you in need of assistance?"

"No answer sir."

"Sir." Data interrupted. " The occupant seems to be unconscious."

"Injured?" Riker asked.

"I am not able to tell sir. He appears to be comatose." Data answered.

Riker responded with a raised eyebrow at the Captain.

"Captain I have scanned the vessel, it is of unknown origin. But it poses no threat to the Enterprise." Worf volunteered.

"We can't just leave him out there drifting sir." Riker said.

"No we can not number one. Mr. Data put us on an intercept course with the vessel. When you are in range lock on the tractor beam and bring the ship in to shuttle bay three. Mr. Worf alert Dr. Crusher, have her meet your security team in the shuttle bay as soon as its docked." Picard ordered.

"Yes sir." The Lieutenant answered and disappeared into the turbo lift.

"I hope this won't interfere with our shore leave, Captain." Riker commented.

"Let's hope not number one. I plan to make no detours along the way. Star base 129 is along the way and I plan to leave our guest there. Besides I am very much looking forward to this little get away number one."

"You'll be seeing your brother then?" Riker asked.

"Yes Will, but the animosity we held towards one another is no longer an issue, so this should be very enjoyable indeed, Besides I am very interested to see how my nephew is coming along in the matter of convincing his father to allow him to join star fleet." Picard said with a smile.

The turbo lift doors opened, at the sound both men turned and watched as counselor Deanna Troi Walked on to the bridge.

"Counselor Troi! is everything alright?" Picard asked.

"I am not sure Captain. I was in my quarters and a strange feeling came over me." She said

"Explain counselor." 

"I'm not sure I can, it's a feeling I have never felt before. It's like an all-encompassing peace. A feeling of well being. But it has been disturbed some how. And at the same time a feeling of absolute evil that is controlled by fear and hate. At first I couldn't figure out its source, but now I believe it is coming from inside the ship."

Captain Picard turned to Data who was sitting at the helm.

"Mr. Data what is the status of the vessel ? Picard asked.

"It is just coming in to shuttle bay three now Captain."

"Counselor A few moments ago we encountered a one man vessel that was adrift, the passenger seemed to be unconscious and he could not answer our hails, so we have brought him and his vessel aboard. Do you think this might be the source of the feelings you're describing?" Picard asked.

"I don't know Captain." Troi answered.

"Number one you take the bridge. The counselor and I will be in shuttle bay three. Counselor if you will join me maybe we can get to the bottom of this little mystery."

"Yes sir." She replied.

Captain Picard and Counselor Troi stepped on to the turbo lift and turned to face the door.

"Shuttle bay three" the Captain ordered.

A minute later they stepped out in to the corridor and walked quickly to the shuttle bay. Lieutenant Worf and his security team as well Dr. Crusher had already arrived as they walked through the hissing doors. 

Standing on the deck was a thin young man with sandy colored hair in an orange flight suit. Next to him was a barrel shaped robot supported on two legs that chirped and beeped as the Captain entered with Counselor Troi.

"He was already awake when I got here Captain, but he seems to be in perfect health, other than the mechanical hand." Dr Crusher said

Picard approached the young man.

Welcome aboard, I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the federation star ship Enterprise." 

"Thank you Captain, I am Commander Luke Skywalker of the rebel alliance, and this is my droid R2D2"

Picard continued.

"This is our ships Counselor Deanna Troi, and our Doctor, Beverly Crusher. And lieutenant Worf our chief of security."

Luke Skywalker looked At the Klingon curiously.

"May I ask what species you are? I don't believe I have ever come across one of your kind before." He asked.

Worf threw an irritated glance at the Captain.

"I am Klingon!" He said impatiently. 

"You had us a little worried Commander. We came across your vessel adrift and you seemed to be unconscious. Can you tell us what may have brought you to this point?" Picard asked.

"I am not sure Captain. I was on my way to Tatooine and had gone into what you may call a deep meditative sleep and when I awoke I was being pulled in to your docking bay. At first I thought it may have been an imperial cruiser, but this is like nothing I have ever seen before." He said as he motioned to the interior of the shuttle bay.   
"Tatooine?" Picard asked.

"Yes it is my home planet." Skywalker answered. "You have never heard of it? He asked.

"No I am afraid I haven't. Nor of your Imperial cruisers" Picard added.

"I don't understand captain, What's going on? Skywalker asked.

" I am not sure Commander Skywalker, I am sure we both will have a lot of questions. But for now let's get you settled and we can talk later. Mr. Worf escort the Commander to his quarters and see that he is comfortable."

"I will send for you in about an hour, Commander." Picard added.

"This way sir." Worf said motioning to the doors.

Luke Skywalker followed the Klingon to the corridor, followed by R2D2 who had produced a third leg and rolled easily behind.

As the door closed behind them, Picard asked; "Impressions Counselor?"

"He is definitely the source of the feelings Captain. But there was something else. I felt as though he could sense our emotions too."

"He's an empath?" Picard asked.

"No, maybe, I am not sure. It wasn't as if he could sense it of his own ability, but as if something were giving him the power to do so." Troi answered.

"Also, There was a presence. I am not sure I can explain. It seemed to be everywhere, but primarily focused on the Commander. But Captain the most disturbing thing was the sense of not belonging, like he was out of place or time."

"This indeed is quite a mystery Counselor. I am interested to hear about these planets. And imperial cruisers!" Picard said.

In the conference room Captain Picard stood at the window looking blankly in to the endless blackness of space. They had only charted eleven percent of their own galaxy, he thought, so where was this man from? Where was Tatooine? His ship, his uniform and the droid were all foreign to him. And what of the feelings counselor Troi has been trying to understand since his arrival?

Captain Picard set his thoughts aside as Worf escorted Commander Skywalker and the R2 droid into the room. They were followed by Commander Riker, Data, LaForge and Counselor Troi. After taking their seats Captain Picard brought the meeting to order.

"I am sure Commander you have as many questions as I, But before we get started I believe lieutenant Data has information I believe to be pertinent to your situation. Go ahead Data." Picard said.

"Captain, you asked me to go over the sensor logs to see if there was anything out of the ordinary that might explain the sudden appearance of Commander Skywalker's ship. I scanned the logs for any spacial anomalies or sub space rifts. I came up with this."

Data tapped a button on the viewer and a brilliance of color flashed on the screen and disappeared.

"What is it Data?" Picard asked.

"I do not know. I can say for a certainty that it is not a wormhole. A sub space funnel perhaps. Because it had more of a burst of energy and it only lasted less than one millionth of a second, undetectable to the human eye. That is why we did not see it. It occurred too fast for even my senses to pick it up, I slowed it down considerably for the purpose of this demonstration, and even than it lasted only half a second."

Data tapped another button and Skywalker's ship came into view, drifting as they had found it.

"As you can see Commander Skywalker's ship appeared just milliseconds later." Data added.

"That is all we have, I believe, however, if Commander Skywalker would give Geordi and I permission to look at his ships sensor logs and navigational records we may be able to answer your question, Captain."

"Actually Captain my R2 unit has the navigational logs here." Luke said" R2, download the nav computer files." Luke stopped and looked around. "I'm sorry Captain I am not familiar with your technology, can we download here?" Luke asked. 

"Yes. Data." Picard motioned to the android.

Data produced a tricorder and began scanning the droid, R2D2 beeped and chirped in protest as Data downloaded the files into the palm-sized computer.

" Quit complaining R2, these people are only trying to help." Luke scolded the little droid. 

Data quickly walked over to the terminal and inputted the downloaded information in to the ships computer.

A few seconds later a star chart appeared on the screen, and Data quickly enlarged it for the benefit of the others. 

"I don't recognize any of those star systems." Riker said as he stared at the screen.

" Neither do I number one." Picard agreed.

Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light and far off in the distance the Enterprise could be seen approaching.

"It happened that fast?" Luke asked.

"Yes Commander. I believe what has happened here Is that you some how found some kind of portal thru space." Data explained 

LaForge got up from his chair and studied the screen.

"Data? Look at this. There seems to be a rift right here." (LaForge was playing the record of the energy burst from R2's nav logs.) LaForge said as he pointed at the screen.

"See Data? It looks as though something triggered the energy burst, and this rift acted as sort of a primer for the explosion." LaForge explained.

Data studied the screen.

"Computer?" Data ordered.

The computer acknowledged with a chirp.

"Run the logs from Commander Skywalker's ship in time with our sensor logs." Data said.

"I am trying to get a complete account of the burst from start to finish." He explained, as he turned to the faces gathered around the conference table. 

"Computer, when ready play one frame a second." Data ordered.

The screen came to life and played the logs, slowly. They watched in slow motion as a bright funnel opened before the small fighter and enveloped it, depositing it on the other side, adrift. It took four seconds for the computer to play back the entire log.

"What triggered it, Data?" Geordi asked.

"According to these logs, this is where Commander Skywalker engaged his engines. Commander can you tell me what type of drive system you have on your ship?" Data asked looking at Luke.

"A block 1 hyper drive, It was modified several months ago, the X-wing fighters normally come with a smaller drive unit. It allows us to travel at light speed." Luke answered.

"With out further evidence I can only offer this explanation as theory, but, I believe there was a rift in the space time continuum, a temporal rift, but this is like one I have never observed before. I believe when you engaged your hyper drive motors it, as Geordi pointed out, acted as a primer, like a fuse, if you will, that caused the rift to explode, and pulled Commander Skywalker thru to our Galaxy and our time." Data said.

"Are you trying to say that he not only traveled thru the portal to our galaxy but also traveled thru time?" Picard asked.

"That's my theory, Captain. I believe he has come significantly forward in time, possibly hundreds of years, judging by the size of the portal. Also I believe, based on the star charts in Commander Skywalker's logs, that his galaxy is millions of light years away." Data explained.

"Data I want you to investigate the possibility of this happening again, the last thing we want is to engage our warp drive and end up in the same situation as Commander Skywalker."

"Also, with your permission Commander Skywalker, I would like my people to go over your ship, maybe they will be able to turn up some clue that will help us get to the bottom of this." Picard added.

"Sure Captain, I believe R2 will be of some help there, I would like him to be involved." Luke said.

"Captain Picard." A tense voice came over the intercom. "We have picked up a Borg vessel heading this way at warp six, it will be here in less than ten minutes."

"Red alert, all hands to battle stations." Picard ordered.

I am sorry Commander but this conversation will have to wait." Picard added.

Commander Luke Skywalker followed the senior officers out on to the bridge, and watched as the bridge crew brought the Enterprise around and readied it for battle. He watched as the view screen came to life and brought the image of the Borg cube in to view. He shuddered as he felt the terror of thousands of beings being held in bodies that were no longer their own. He could feel the faint glimmer of light that still existed in their hearts, not reached by the Borg probes, or snuffed by their forced assimilation. A thousand voices cried out, a thousand flames flickered in the darkness, but there was no savior. My god what are these things, a voice screamed in his head, that could cause such cruelty?

"They are the Borg" Troi answered "They live to conquer, to destroy, and move on. If you do not surrender, you will be killed if they can't assimilate you."

"You heard my thoughts?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I am empathic. Normally I just sense emotions, but with you for some reason I hear thoughts, and words." Troi answered.

"Captain they are hailing us." Worf reported.

Captain Picard turned to Luke.

"Brace yourself Commander, your about to meet the Borg." He said.

"On screen Mr. Worf." Picard ordered.

Captain Picard and commander Riker stood up in front of the screen as it came to life and brought the image of the Borg face in to view,

"We are the Borg, resistance is futile." The voice said mechanically.

"It's the same thing over and over again, You'd think they'd get tired of it after awhile." Riker said. 

"I am Captain Jean Luc Pi....."

"You are Lokutus" The Borg interrupted.

"Regardless of what you want to call me, You are trespassing in federation space. You will stand down and alter your course and leave Federation space, Immediately." Picard demanded.

"Surrender or be destroyed." The Borg said.

"Captain they are powering their weapons!" Worf exclaimed.

Captain Picard turned toward his command chair.

"Mr. Worf lock on photon torpedo's, Fire at my command."

"Captain!" Troi exclaimed as she pointed at the screen.

The captain turned to see the Borg staring at Luke Skywalker, Who moved up behind Data at the helm control. Skywalker's gaze was locked with the Borg's.

"Captain, the Borg are powering down their weapons and disengaging." Worf reported.

"Not to say I am not relieved, but why the hell are they leaving? The Borg just don't leave in the middle of a dance." Riker said.

"Quite right number one." Picard said.

"It was him, Captain." Troi said as she pointed at Luke.

"He told them to stand down, to leave. And they did." She added.

"How?" Picard asked as he walked up to Luke.

"It's complicated, Captain." Luke said.

"That will not do, Commander, I get a little nervous when someone on my ship can communicate telepathically with the Borg." Picard said impatiently.

"Captain, He did not communicate with them, he planted the thought in the Borg collective." Troi said

"I also believe they knew he had implanted the thought. I sensed that they were compelled to go by his suggestion, but also to rethink. I believe they want Commander Skywalker, Captain. What ever this power is he has control of, I believe they wish to use." Troi added

"You mean they will be back?" Picard asked.

"Yes." 

**__**


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

William Riker sat in the dark at a corner table. Ten Forward was empty. Looking in to his empty glass, he frowned. The wrinkles over his brow deepened and he got up and crossed the room to the bar and poured another beer. He sat down with a sigh and pondered the question. Should he accept? It was the third time the chair was offered, maybe the last time. What was he scared of? Was he scared? Intimidated? No. He had proved many times his ability to lead, to make the hard decisions. Then why the reluctance to take command? There were those who said he could be the next Kirk or Picard. Was he afraid of looking like the fool if he couldn't fill those shoes? Maybe. Maybe he didn't want to fill somebody else's shoes. What was it captain Picard had said? 'A man must create his own legacy, and once created it is his own. The accomplishments of other men are their own and no man can take that away, or live up to them. Not because he is not good enough, he is just not them. A mans own accomplishments are what make him, not those of others.' Riker knew these things to be true, but still, there were those, his father among them, who expected more. The fact was he did not want to leave the Enterprise. Being first officer on the Enterprise was more coveted than being captain on half the ships in Starfleet. Still there was the nagging question, should he accept? The doors to Ten Forward hissed open and Geordi LaForge walked in looking tired and worn. He nodded to Riker as he stepped behind the bar and poured a drink.

"your keeping chief engineers hours I see." LaForge said as he walked to the table, "May I join you?"

Riker nodded to the chair opposite and Geordi sat down and removing his visor began to rub his temples.

"Rough night?" Riker asked.

"The Captain's got me working on this X-wing fighter. The technology is a bit more primitive than ours, but no less complicated, and I just got the universal translator programmed to understand that droid of his."

"He seems like little more than a kid, doesn't he?" Riker said.

"Skywalker? Yea but he seems alright. Seems anxious to get home, gets a real bad feeling from the Borg, he says. And some problem back home I guess, Seems they got their own version of the Borg."

Geordi leaned back in his chair and adjusted the visor a little.

"So what's got you keeping these kind of hours?"

"Pondering a question Geordi." Riker answered.

"They offer you the chair again?"

Riker raised an eyebrow and looked at Geordi.

"Don't be surprised Commander, you know as well as I do that a starship is like a small town, there are no secrets." Geordi said.

Riker smiled over his beer and tossed off the last of it. Leaning back in his chair he stared out in to the deep black of space that had been his home for the past ten years and sighed.

"Geordi I don't want to leave this ship."

"Then don't" Geordi said matter of factly.

"You make it sound easy." Riker said.

"Commander I learned a long time ago that there is a balance between what we need to do for ourselves and what we need to do for our careers. There has to be, otherwise both will suffer. I say if your undecided maybe you should stay, at least for a little while. Your a good officer, I doubt this will be your last opportunity."

"Your a wise man Geordi." Riker said.

Geordi smiled at the compliment and finished his drink.

"I have to get back to the shuttle bay commander, the Captain wants this report by 0800." Geordi said. Maybe you should try getting some sleep." He added.

"I will, Geordi, Thanks."

"Sure." Geordi said and walked out.

After the doors closed, Ten Forward fell silent once more. The man who could be Captain sat in his chair and stared out once more at a tiny star that twinkled in the vast reaches of space. He thought of getting another beer, but decided he'd better take Geordi's advice and get some sleep, he was on duty again in three hours. Commander William Riker stood and walked across the room turning to look once more at the tiny star, he smiled and disappeared into the corridor. Ten Forward was still and quiet in the early hours. Had Commander Riker stayed a few minutes more, he would have seen his star grow just a little and change course. An intercept course! 


	3. Chapter Three

Luke Skywalker laid on his bunk and stared out the window. After ten hours in the shuttle bay explaining the technology of the X-wing to Commander LaForge he was exhausted. They seemed no closer to finding a way back home than they were yesterday. He had never been patient. And after only one day, the frustration was beginning to wear. He knew they were near. Out there waiting. Like wraiths hiding in the darkness. They could be patient, he could feel that. He was scared. Fear leads to the dark side. It frightened him he was scared. His emotions and his inability to control them sometimes led him too close to that dark path. Oh, if only old Ben were here! Yoda! Han! Someone! But he knew he was alone. For the first time since he left home he felt alone. He trusted Captain Picard and his crew. He could feel that they sincerely wanted to get him home. They were working hard on a solution. He closed his eyes, and a pale face appeared. A lifeless being that stared blankly at him. Luke opened his eyes and looked over at R2, who sat quietly in the darkness. He would try not to sleep. The image disturbed him and left a sick feeling in his stomach. Not since The Cloud City had he felt this way. He thought of Vader. His father! He still had trouble believing it. But Yoda had told him it was true. When he hung over that vast space and Vader reached out for him and asked him to join him, he wanted to die. That's why he let go. The thought of being the son of one of the most hated beings in the galaxy was too much to bare. He still had nightmares.

Luke swung his feet to the floor and stared at the silent droid, his only link to the life he had known. He stood and walked to the Replicater and asked for water. The glass appeared before him. Taking it to the window, he looked at the endless galaxies that stretched out before him. Which one was his? Would he ever see it again? He hoped so. His thoughts turned once more to the Borg. Never in his life had he sensed such evil. He thought, with a smile, that even Vader would be shocked at the existence of such creatures. Or would he? He remembered standing on the bridge and the initial feeling that swept over him as the Borg approached. Souls screaming in a mass confusion of voices that rang in his mind with a deafening outcry. He could not comprehend the millions who served the collective and yet hidden deep inside these were hearts that cried out, some for death some for freedom, and some just cried. He shuddered to think that these things wanted to take him and add him to the mass of broken lives, to serve the greater need. Then a terrible thought struck him. If they were successful, they would use the force to destroy and assimilate those weaker than they. His presence here could create another Empire, another tyrannical government that preyed on the people and destroyed all who did not agree or would not join their faction.

He walked over to the table where his light saber sat and picked it up. He would fight, to the death if need be. But he would not be taken. He did not want to sleep. He knew he would see those faces again, staring, it seemed, almost greedily at him. He put his robe on and placed the light saber on his belt underneath and out of sight. As he finished, a chirp sounded and Luke opened the door. 

"Good morning Commander, the Captain has asked me to escort you to his ready room," Data said.

"Sure. R2! Wake up!" Luke yelled at the little droid.

The droid beeped and groaned and came to life.

Luke and R2 followed Data to the turbo lift and stepped inside.

"Bridge." Data ordered.

The turbo lift hummed briefly and stopped at the bridge. Luke stepped out of the lift and looked at the crew going busily about their duties. Commander Riker was sitting in the command chair, he nodded at Luke and turned back to studying the data sitting in his lap. Data led him to Picards ready room and showed him inside. 

"Thank you, Mr. Data." Picard said.

"Have a seat Commander." Picard said motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, Captain."

"I trust your quarters are satisfactory?" Picard asked.

"Yes, Thank you."

Picard looked over at the small droid who had taken a position next to Luke. Luke noticed and said,

"Believe it or not Captain he's very loyal."

"Oh, I believe it Commander!" Picard answered. "You've met Data. As you may know he is an android. I count him as one of my very good friends and trust him with my life, as I have many times.

"Commander I will get right to the point. I am very concerned about the Borg and their fascination with you. Don't get me wrong as long as you are on this ship you will have our full protection. But I need to understand our situation. Counselor Troi has informed me that you have control of some power that they desperately want. I need to know what we are getting in to. So, Commander, I am asking you to explain, as best you can, who and what you are."

Luke sat back in his seat and looked at the captain.

"Where do I start? It seems in the last couple of years I've lived a life time."

"Start with this power," Picard said.

"We call it the force. Its an energy that occurs naturally in the universe. It springs from all forms of life. And there are two sides, a light and a dark. The dark is a path taken by those who can't control their fear and hate. It is an evil side controlled by emotion. It's more than that Captain. It's very complicated. The light side of the force is used for good. Those who become masters at this are called Jedi. It is this I am being trained for."

"How do you control it?" Picard asked.

"There are those in the universe who are attracted to the force, or it to them. The force is said to be strong with them; it can be genetic as I understand. But not everyone has the ability. Even if you are one of the few you must undergo training, physical and mental. One of the first things you do is make your own light saber, the weapon of the Jedi."

"Light saber?"

Luke reached under his robe and pulled out his light saber and laid it on the Captains desk.

"May I?" Picard said reaching across the desk.

Luke nodded and Picard picked it up and studied the long cylindrical weapon.

"I am surprised Commander that our sensors did not pick this up. When anyone comes aboard, weapons are usually detected," Picard said 

Picard handed the weapon back to Luke. 

"Continue, Commander."

"You asked about control. There are three basic techniques: Control-manipulation of internal force, that which is within you; Sense-detection of the force, reading it if you will; Alter-manipulation of the force."

"Are you saying you can manipulate matter?"

"Yes, some better than others however." 

"This is absolutely amazing commander. You have no idea how much this fascinates me. You see as a Starfleet officer, I am duty bound to explore and seek out new peoples, new societies. I call it duty, but the truth is, Commander, I love this life.

"Now what about the Borg? I must know if they were to get their hands on you, could they use it?"

"I don't know Captain." Luke said staring at the floor.

"You contacted them once before. Can they contact you?"

"No. That was a matter of manipulation. I don't believe I could do that again, they were caught off guard."

"Interesting. One more question Commander. Your navigational records indicate......" 

"Captain we have picked up the Borg vessel and it's on an intercept course. It will be here in three minutes."

"I'm on my way," Picard responded.

"Well, Commander, if you will join me on the bridge, we'll find out what the Borg's next move is." 

The Bridge was alive. On the screen in the distance the approaching cube could be seen. Luke and R2 took their station next to Captain Picard.

"Red alert! Shields up!" Riker barked.

"Captain! Intercept in one minute!" Worf reported.

"What's the status of the cube, Mr. Worf?" Picard asked.

"They are powering weapons, sir!" 

"Mr. Worf, photon torpedo's, full spread, on my mark! Helm, bring us about!"

"Torpedo's ready, Captain!"

"Data! Make ready the warp engines just in case we need to make a quick get away!" Picard ordered.

"Captain. Giving the circumstances surrounding Commander Skywalker's arrival, I would advise not going into warp," Data warned.

"I am aware, lieutenant, of the risk, but we may have no choice," Picard answered.

"Yes, sir," Data replied. 

The Borg cube opened fire as it made its final approach. The enterprise rocked, but the shields held with minimal damage.

"Mr. Worf, now!" Picard ordered.

A full spread of photon torpedo's, fired from the Enterprise, shot across the dark silence and were absorbed in the Borg defenses. 

"No affect, sir," Worf reported.

A second volley hit the Enterprise and it struck violently, shaking the ship to its core.

"Captain, aft shields are down to forty percent. Injuries reported on decks four and five."

"Fire at will Lieutenant!" Picard said.

A second round of torpedo's left the Enterprise and struck the Borg shields. All were absorbed but one. It struck the cube leaving a gaping hole in its side. 

"Is there anything you can do, Commander?" Picard asked Luke.

"No, Captain, I can't reach them. But I think they are trying to find a way aboard."

"Mr. Worf, alert ships security for potential intruder alert," Picard ordered. 

The Borg cube continued its relentless attack on the Enterprise. Suddenly Luke stood and looked around almost in a panic.

"What is it, Commander?" Picard asked quickly.

"They're coming!" Luke yelled above the impacts of the Borg artillery.

"Worf!" Picard yelled.

Just as a borage of fire hit the Enterprise five Borg drones beamed aboard! Two appeared behind Worf at tactical, two in front of the command chair and one next to Luke. He brought out his light saber and instantly the hum could be heard. Luke struck at the nearest drone and took the Borg's head with one swing. The bridge was a mass of confusion. Phaser fire and the slashing of Luke's saber only added to the bedlam. Worf, trying to maintain fire on the Borg cube, fired point blank at a rushing Borg that dropped the drone in a heap at his feet. Screaming could be heard and the smell of smoke and blood permeated the small bridge. Luke was knocked hard to the floor and lost his grip on the light saber, which rolled under the helm control. He rolled and gained his feet just as a Borg lunged at him reaching for his neck! Luke spotted his saber under the helm, behind the approaching drone. He lifted his hand in the direction of the saber, and it began to shudder, suddenly it shot into Luke's hand! The saber came to life and he drove the point into the Borg's chest, stopping the mechanical arm just inches from his face! As quickly as it began, it was over. All the Borg were dead. One crewman lay face down, a pool of blood gathering under his right arm.

"Captain!" Worf yelled. "Shield are down!"

"Data get us out of here now!" Picard ordered.

Data turned to the helm and the Enterprise turned about, filling the screen with stars. Data engaged the warp drive and the ship lurched forward leaving the Borg cube behind. Suddenly the Enterprise was enveloped into a bright flash that jerked the ship to a complete stop.

"Data! Report!" Picard asked.

"Captain, I believe we have been pulled into the same sub-space funnel that brought Commander Skywalker to our time and Galaxy," Data said as he turned around.

"Data," Riker said rising from his chair. "Where are we?"

"I have compared Commander Skywalker's navigational charts to our present coordinates, and we are at the very same position as Commander Skywalker when he encountered the spacial anomaly."

Luke jumped up from his chair and stared at the view screen. 

"You mean I'm home?" he asked.

"In effect, Commander, yes," Data said matter of factly.

"And the Borg?" Riker said looking at Worf.

"Gone, sir."

"Data, what happened?" Picard demanded.

"Well sir, we seemed to have triggered the same anomaly that affected Commander Skywalker."

"So your saying we lit the same fuse with our warp engines as the Commander did with his?" Riker asked.

"Basically, yes." Data said.

"Captain, a vessel is approaching!" Worf reported.

"On screen," Picard said.

The view screen came to life and brought into focus a large wedge shaped ship that filled the screen.

"A star destroyer!" Luke exclaimed.

"Friendly?" Riker asked.

"Not on your life!" Luke replied

"Worf! Report!" Picard ordered.

"1,600 meters in length. A crew of over 39,000! Armament: 60 ion based cannons; 60 laser batteries!"

"Captain, this is an Imperial class star destroyer. It has over 200 gunners to man those cannons. And three Tie Fighter squadrons! I know I am not familiar with your technology, but you must listen to me when I tell you, this is not a vessel you want to fire on!" Luke pleaded.

" I have no intention of firing unless fired upon first, Commander!" Picard said impatiently.

"Captain! They are powering up their weapons!"

"Shields up!"

"Captain Picard!" Geordi's voice emanated from his communicator.

"Go ahead, Geordi."

"We still don't have the shields at one hundred percent, Captain."

"How long?"

"Fifteen minutes at best!"

"We don't have that long Geordi!" Picard informed him.

"I'll do my best Captain, LaForge out."

"Captain they are hailing us!" Worf said.

"On screen."

"Audio only sir."

"Patch it through."

"Unidentified vessel, by order of the Empire, you will stand down and prepare to be boarded."

"This is Captain Picard of the U.S.S Enterprise, we are not hostile. We only wish..."

"Stand down! and prepare to be boarded! This is your final warning!" The voice commanded.

Captain Picard turned to Worf and drew his hand across his neck. The Klingon obeyed and severed the audio link between the two ships.

"Captain they are launching small fighters. Over one hundred of them!"

Luke turned to the view screen. "Tie Fighters!" He yelled.

"Data, mark these coordinates!" Picard ordered.

"Geordi?"

"Captain, we're at eighty percent, it's the best I could do. I'll keep working though."

"Worf, ready Phaser's!"

"Phaser's ready, sir."

"Captain, those fighters may sting us to death." Riker said.

"I know, number one. I don't plan on engaging in a running gun battle with unknown technology."

"Mr. Data, make ready the warp engines. Mr. Worf, target their propulsion. On my Mark!"

CHAPTER FOUR SOON!!!!


	4. Rebel without a time chapter four

**CHAPTER FOUR**The Enterprise rocked as the first wave of Tie Fighters swept over the ship. Like a swarm they stung at the bigger, less maneuverable enemy. Returning fire, the Enterprise could only do minimal damage to the mass of small targets. 

"Shields are holding, Captain." Worf reported.

The massive star destroyer swung around to bring to bear its arsenal against the strange vessel.

"Captain, the destroyer is powering weapons." Worf warned.

"Lock Phaser's on their drive system and fire." Picard ordered.

As the massive ship slowly turned its bow to the Enterprise, Its drive section exploded as the smaller federation ship found its mark. 

"Captain, shields are holding for now but I don't know how long I can give you!" Geordi warned over the intercom.

"Commander Skywalker. We need coordinates for a safe place to make repairs." Picard asked.

"If I can see a star chart, I may be able to help." Luke said.

Captain Picard led Luke to a terminal located directly behind Worf's tactical station. After implementing a sensor sweep he was able to bring up a rough chart that showed several systems. Luke studied the grids and pointed to a system that sat isolated eight parsecs away (by Luke's best guess). The attack continued as the Tie Fighters picked away at the Enterprises depleting defenses.

"This area here" Luke said pointing to the chart. "Is held by rebel forces. We can be relatively safe there for a while, but I don't think it would be a good idea to stay for to long."

"Data. I have sent the coordinates to the helm. Engage at warp two, on my mark." Picard ordered.

"Don't you think we might open up the funnel again? If we do, we might be jumping from the frying pan into the fire. The Borg could still be waiting on the other side." Riker asked as Picard sat down in the command chair.  
"I know Number One, but impulse engines wont get us out of here fast enough."

"Captain, The Destroyer is opening fire!" 

The Enterprise lurched as the first volley hit its port bow.

"Captain!" Geordi's strained voice called over the intercom. "One more hit like that and the shields are gone, we'll be sitting ducks!"

"Data! Get us out of here! Warp two!" Picard ordered.

The Enterprise turned, and disappeared into the vast reaches of space. 

"Data? How long until we reach our destination?" Picard asked.

"One hour and twelve minutes, sir." Data replied.

"Geordi! I want an assessment of the damage in the briefing room in a half hour."

"Yes sir!" Geordi replied.

"Tell me a little about where we're headed, Commander." Picard asked.

"Its a small moon that orbits Markaz. We have been there a few months, but lately we have been getting intelligence that the Empire is close to finding the base. The problem for them, though, is that a good part of this system is held by the Rebel Alliance. So even when they find the base, it wont be easily taken."

"Number one, you have the bridge. Commander if you will join me in my ready room, there are a few things I would like to discuss with you." Picard said as he walked across the bridge to his ready room.

In the ready room, Picard motioned to the chair across from the desk as he walked around and took his seat behind the desk. Picard pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to organize his thoughts.

"Commander. There are a lot of things I don't understand. You keep referring to this rebellion. Can you please explain to me why, and against whom, are you rebelling?" Picard asked.

"Captain, that is a complicated issue that began long before I was born, back when the old Republic was still in power. I still haven't learned the whole of it. My Parents evidently were in the middle of it when it all really blew up during the clone wars. The star destroyer and the fighters, they all belong to the Empire. Its ruled by an Emperor, and his right hand is Darth Vader." Luke stopped for a moment and looked out the window at the streaking stars going by. He wrestled with the thought of Vader than continued.

"Its kind of ironic that we really have switched roles. In the beginning it was the republic fighting the separatists. And after losing in the end to the Empire, we, the remnants of the old Republic, are considered the Rebels. In the beginning the alliance was really just a rag tag group. But after we destroyed the death star, we became a credible threat to the Empire. There are pockets of resistance to the Empire all over the galaxy. But now we are much better funded and better organized than before. And after the destruction of Allderan, the Empire has driven a lot of those who hadn't chosen sides to the rebellion."

"So your saying the entire galaxy is embroiled in civil war?" Picard interrupted.

"Basically, yes." Luke answered.

"An entire galaxy at war." Picard said almost to himself. "Incredible."

"Captain, the Empire is cruel and evil. They attacked you without provocation. They will stop at nothing to achieve their objective. They destroyed an entire planet just to show the destructive power of their new weapon, killing millions. At first their policy was to instill a fear of force without actually using force, but now they kill and destroy whenever they want, that's the power of the darkside taking full control of those in power, Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader."  
"I am beginning to get an idea of the situation Commander. A rebellion against tyranny is a universal occurrence. There is an old saying from the history of the world I come from that says; 'give me liberty or give me death.' So your feelings have been shared by many through out the ages."

"Captain? Geordi has reported to the briefing room." Riker reported over the intercom.

"On my way. Number one? Have the senior officers report immediately to the conference room." Picard ordered.

"Commander, I will need you to act as my guide. But one thing I must tell you is that we cannot get involved with your war, defending ourselves is one thing, but choosing sides is another."

"Captain, I am afraid if you cant find a way back home, you wont have any choice but to choose sides."

The Enterprise assumed standard orbit around the third moon of the planet Markaz. The moon reminded Picard of the American Midwest, with its rolling hills and tall grass that rolled like a vast ocean in the afternoon breeze. The sky was a very light blue, almost white, and perfectly clear. Picard could barely make out the Enterprise in orbit.

"The atmosphere magnifies things, makes them seem closer then they are. It takes some getting use to." Luke said when he noticed Picard looking skyward.

The landing party walked into a grove of trees that covered several acres and stood on average about two hundred feet in height. Large red leaves swayed in the breeze with a Spanish moss-like growth hanging heavy on the thick branches. The thick black bark was a stark contrast to the light colored grass that grew in the dense shade. Shallow pools of sunlight dotted the trail they followed. In the middle of the grove a large hill jutted up from the flat terrain but was still well hidden by the thick interwoven branches overhead. Large, gray doors, ten meters in height and thirty meters in length stood open revealing the hidden base that ran deep into the side of the hill.

Inside, X-wing fighters lined the smooth dark walls. Droids carrying a multitude of different kinds of equipment darted to and fro. Luke led them to a door in the outer wall that led into a long hallway carved thru the hill in a long and winding route that seemed to descend below the hanger. The hallway opened up into a large room that obviously was the command center. Luke led them to the center of the room where, gathered around a large round floor display, stood several species of beings that neither Picard or the others of the away team could identify.

"Luke! I am so glad your alright!" Princess Leia exclaimed as she hugged him. "We lost contact with you almost two days ago! We thought you had a run in with the imperials!

"We did, but the Captain here, fought them off and got us here in one piece."

Leia looked at the landing party and smiled.

"Let me introduce you" Luke said. "Leia I would like you to meet Captain Jean Luc Picard, this is Data and this is Geordi LaForge." He said pointing at the two officers standing next to Picard.

"I am very pleased to meet you. Thank you for your assistance." She said extending her hand to Picard.

"It was my pleasure, Princess."

"Leia, their crew needs to make some repairs and I told them that any help they needed we would gladly give if we could." Luke informed her.  
"Of course. Captain I am not familiar with your uniforms or your ship. What system are you from?"

Luke looked at Picard and smiled.

"Leia can we talk privately?" Luke asked.

"Sure." 

She led them to a small office at one side of the large command center. They filed inside and took seats around a three sided table stained with a light green varnish producing a slight glow. Inside Luke explained the events of the last two days in detail. Of his arrival and encounter with the Borg, to their being brought here by the spacial anomaly and finally their fight and escape from the imperial star destroyer. 

"That is an amazing story!" Leia remarked when Luke had finished.

"Princess." Picard began. "It is imperative that we are able to make repairs and find a way to get ourselves back to our time and galaxy. My Chief Engineer informs me it will be at least two days to get the Enterprise back to one hundred percent. Meanwhile we will be working on a solution to getting home. If you can share any data that you feel may be pertinent to our situation it would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course. And if it is possible Captain, I would very much like to see your ship." Leia asked.

"Yes, of course, Princess, I would be delighted to have you as my guest." Picard replied.

"Princess!" A voice interrupted.

"Yes."

"We have just received information that a star destroyer was destroyed an hour ago by an unknown vessel."

"I'm on my way!" Leia said. "If you gentleman will follow me" she said motioning to the door.

In the command center a display had been activated showing the entire system. Several dots indicating various positions of Rebel and Imperial ships covered the display.

"Princess we received a message from a patrol ship several minutes ago reporting the destruction of an Imperial Star Destroyer. Including a squadron of Tie fighters. These are the coordinates." He said, pointing at the display.

"Those are the same coordinates where we engaged the Star Destroyer!" Luke Exclaimed.

"We have since lost contact with the patrol ship, this his last message"

The Rebel lieutenant activated a voice recorder so they could hear the last message received by the command center from the patrol ship.

".....We have engaged a vessel of unknown origin. Its as large if not larger than a star destroyer. They have locked on a tractor beam. Our laser fire has done nothing against their shields! We need assistance immediately!....What is that? Oh god! They just came out of nowhere! Their on board!"

The sound of blaster fire and the screams of the crew could be heard as the message played for a few seconds more before it abruptly ended. They all stood and stared at the display quietly. Luke, his face pale, spoke first.

"Its the Borg." He said quietly.

Chapter five coming soon!


	5. Chapter five

****

CHAPTER FIVE

There was a great disturbance, he could feel it. The feeling swept over him seconds before the report had been received about the Star Destroyer. He had spent his life wrestling with fear and hate, and now the two emotions had become intertwined leaving him with an inexplicable feeling of dread. Deep in the silence of his meditation chamber, Darth Vader reached out into the depths of blackness searching for an answer. It had to be there. Somewhere in the darkness voices were heard, cursing, yelling, screaming. A pale face appeared, disappeared, and then reappeared again. A lifeless, mechanical soul that drifted through eternity on an endless quest of domination and terror. He could feel their thoughts, they were alive, but so utterly controlled that the word did not apply to them. They no longer belonged to themselves. It was almost as if a single mind drove them. It was unfeeling, unreasoning, and unforgiving. For some reason, it made him think of Luke.

His mind raced back to The Cloud City and their confrontation. The Force was very strong with him, he felt it then and he felt it now. Did he not understand that his place was with his father? He knew Luke was immature in the ways of the Force. He did not understand that true power lay in the Darkside. But there would be another opportunity, the Emperor had foreseen it. Soon he would have another chance to convince his son to join him. The alternative, if he did not, was unthinkable.

An hour later on the bridge of The Star Destroyer, _Titan_, a brief report had been handed him that revealed nothing new about the alien vessel. They were not part of the Empire, this he knew, the Emperor kept very little from him. Were they allied with the Rebels? He doubted it. They were strange to him, but he doubted they had loyalties to anyone except to their own agenda. What of the other ship, the Enterprise? Last reports indicated they had sustained damage in the altercation with The _Kami_, but had left before the ship had been destroyed. Its last known heading was toward The Markaz system. Vader found that piece of information very interesting. Reliable intelligence had placed a Rebel base there a month ago. Were these allied with the Rebels? This he found to be most likely. But a nagging thought in the back of his mind wondered at the timing of two vessels unknown in this part of the galaxy with strange technology, appearing out of nowhere at roughly the same time. The coincidence was too large to be ignored. And he would not ignore it.

"Captain!" Vader's voice boomed across the bridge.

Captain Verkay left the display he was studying and reported to Vader with a nervous salute. "Yes, Lord Vader.'

"Captain I want you to send out four patrol vessels to the outer regions of the Markaz system. I want them there as observation only. They are to report any Rebel activity. I want a personal report from you, Captain, on the hour, after their arrival," Vader ordered.

"Yes sir."

Leia froze. She did not know who the Borg were, but judging from the looks on the faces of those around her, she knew it couldn't be good. Luke's face had paled at the news. The others had taken on an expression of silent tribulation.

"Would someone mind explaining to me just who these Borg are?" Leia asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Picard spoke first; "The Borg, Princess, are a race of cybernetically enhanced humanoids. They contain cybernetic implants that sometimes gives them a distinct advantage over others. There is no concept of individuality. They are joined together in a group consciousness referred to as the Borg collective. Little is known of their culture, if one exists. Their only known pursuit is the assimilation of other cultures and technologies. Their weaponry is highly advanced and very powerful. Defense capabilities adapt quickly to most forms of weaponry. And they have the ability to travel vast distances very quickly. Some cubes can contain hundreds of thousands of drones. And the Borg acquired these large numbers through forced assimilation. They are evil. The rights of others are irrelevant, if I may borrow a term they are fond of using. And negotiation is out of the question." He finished.

"Leia, I've seen them. You have never encountered anything like them. I felt the people locked inside and felt their pain. But the very things holding them hostage is who the are on the outside and theirs nothing they can do about it." Luke said.

"Its like some kind of horror story." She said quietly.

"Oh no Princess, this is worse, its a horrible reality." Picard said.

The Senior staff gathered around the table in the briefing room aboard the Enterprise. Captain Picard had excused himself an hour earlier and returned to the Ship. Now they awaited representatives from the moon below so the meeting could begin. Thoughts raced through his mind and uncertainty plagued him now more than ever. Not only was he facing the Borg, an enemy he knew all to well, but also the prospect of engaging a government known only as the Empire. Two tyrannical organizations bent on his assimilation or destruction. Never mind the fact he wasn't even supposed to be here. He looked across the table at his officers talking quietly amongst themselves and wondered if they would ever get home.

Captain Picard stood as Leia walked in and took a seat next to him. She introduced those with her.

"You all know Luke." she said pointing to the young Jedi. "This is Chewbacca and Wedge Antilles our squad commander."

"Well lets get to the business at hand, shall we?" Picard began. "We have three problems to address, our first and foremost, being the Borg. We are reasonably sure they haven't located us as of yet, but you can be sure they will soon. I cannot emphasize enough the perilous situation in which we find ourselves. The technology we are facing is superior in many ways. In the past we have found ways to overcome this, but they are expert at adapting to new and unknown technology and military theory."

"Captain, we have over two hundred fighters." Leia said.

"And I assure you princess, you will need them all." Picard replied.

"Data. What Information do we have on the Borg vessel?" Picard asked.

"After going over the ships logs, Captain, I am afraid there was nothing unusual about this particular Borg cube. However, Captain, Their is one interesting theory that Geordi and I happened on when going over the logs. Geordi?"

"Captain, simply put; Its entirely possible, because of our trip through the spacial anomaly, our being millions of light years from our own galaxy and the possibility of our being in a totally different time, that the Borg have no communication with the Collective, in effect they are all alone." Geordi said.

"How can we use this to our advantage?" Leia asked.

"One of the most frustrating things about the Borg is their ability to adapt. We think of something to use against them and in a matter of minutes, sometimes seconds, they have found some away to make it useless. And we believe that ability will be severely hampered if in fact they are cut off from the Borg Collective." Geordi replied.

"Geordi, I want you and Data to explore the possibilities. If in fact they are cut off from the hive mind then I want to take full advantage." Picard said.

"Now, Princess, what of the Empire? How much of threat are they now and how best do we deal with it? 

"Captain, at this point its just a guess. Our most recent intelligence suggests that they are close to finding our location. Its possible they already know and are planning their next move. We have been on a state of high alert for a month now. If they do know, then they are very much a serious threat."

"Number One. I want long range sensors manned every shift until further notice, with reports to either you or I on the hour. Also, all engineering and maintenance personnel will be on double shifts until all repairs are completed. We cant afford to be caught off guard again. Princess, if it is possible I would like to relay our sensor logs to you on the surface as the information comes in. Their may be parts of it you can decipher better than we can. Given are current situation, our knowledge of your galaxy and the Empire is limited." Picard said.

"Of course Captain. And I will send any intelligence we receive from our patrol ships." Leia replied.

"Data, what of our spacial anomaly? Anything new?" Picard asked.

"Right now we are studying sensor readings to determine the exact cause of the anomaly itself. If we can determine its make up, what exactly causes it to occur, and how our engines affect it, then I believe we may be able to find a solution." Data answered.

"Thank you, Data." 

"Well lets get to work, shall we? Princess, If you have time, I would like to give you that tour of the ship I promised." Picard offered.

Ensign Karin Galway had already pulled her first double Shift when she received word of the doubles until further notice. She was already dead tired and sore from crawling for the last fourteen hours through what seemed like every Jeffries tube on the ship. She wanted desperately to sleep. But now here she was planted in front of the long range sensor displays, a job that was going to insure a long hard fight to stay awake. She relaxed in the chair and stared at the blinking lights in front of her. Within a couple of minutes her eyes began to blur and grow heavy. Her breathing calmed to a rhythmic pulse as her body began to slump in the big chair. On screen, a small blip appeared and raced across the screen, disappearing on the other side. Void of life, the unmanned drone raced away into the cold emptiness towards the third moon of the planet Markaz. Ensign Galway's eyes jerked open and she sat up. She fell asleep! How long? Only a moment. She looked around, had anyone noticed? No. She was alright. She must be careful! She turned back to the display and stared at the screen. She would bring up the logs in an hour and send them to Commander Riker. Until then, she had to try to stay awake.

In Ten Forward Lieutenant Worf sat with commander Wedge Antilles and Chewbacca and wondered curiously about the large creature that he had been told was part of a race called Wookies. That he was a warrior was obvious to Worf. He was intrigued. For years Worf had had trouble fitting in. He was Klingon. And that caused more than one problem growing up on earth with human parents. And those of his own race had questioned his honor and his ability to carry himself as a warrior. They wondered if the Klingon blood that ran through his veins had been diluted by what they considered human weaknesses. Worf knew he was Klingon and had no doubt the his heart beat the rhythm of his Klingon ancestors. Because of this he had respect for those who carried themselves as warriors, regardless of where they came from.

"Is it true what they say about the Borg, Lieutenant, are they really that relentless?" Wedge asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes. We have had many encounters with the Borg and only a few times have we emerged victorious." Worf replied.

"I thought the Empire was the embodiment of Evil, but it looks as though they may have met their match." Wedge said looking in to his beer.

Chewbacca let out a soft grunt and emptied the large mug that looked like a child's cup in his enormous hands. Worf looked from Chewbacca to Wedge.

"He agrees, says it seems that life is as valueless to the Borg as it is to the Imperials." Wedge interpreted.

"True. The Borg have no honor." Worf said. 

Chewbacca growled and bellowed, gesturing out in to the darkness.

"He was talking about a friend of his who was tortured by the Imperials just for the hell of it, didn't even want to know anything, and then later just turned him over to some gangster he owed money too. "

"He's alive?" Worf asked.

"Yes. And you can bet this guy wont rest" He said motioning to the big Wookie. " Until Han Solo is back here where he belongs." 

"In our galaxy there is a race known as the Cardassians. They are cruel and without morality. They too have tortured and terrorized defenseless people. We are currently.........."

"Lieutenant Worf report to my ready room." Captain Picards voice interrupted.

"On my way, Captain. If you will excuse me." He said to the two sitting at the table. "I will have someone escort you to the transporter room when you are ready." Worf said and disappeared in to the corridors heading to the nearest turbo lift.

Geordi LaForge and Princess Leia sat across from Picard and turned the idea over in their minds. Geordi, after having realigned the dilitheum crystals had discovered a hairline crack. All other major repairs were almost completed. But if they could not use the warp drive, they were dead in the water.

"Captain, I've seen the sample. Its Dilitheum, Different in name only. They call it an Adegan crystal."

"Its the same crystal that's used to power a lightsaber." Leia added.

"Where can we find it?" Picard asked.

"Its on a planet in the Almakar system called Iium. The location of it was a closely guarded secret by the Jedi of the old Republic. I know only because I was told by Luke after he was informed of it's location by an old Jedi named Obi Wan Kenobi." Leia added.

"Captain we need it. Without it I've gone as far as I can go." Geordi said.

" Is it inhabited?" Picard asked.

"As far as I know, no. Its a frozen waste land. The Jedi padawan would go their as one of their final tests. Luke knows more than I. I believe it was found in a cave below the surface."

"Is it possible to send someone to retrieve a crystal from the surface?" Picard asked.

"Possible, but dangerous." Leia answered.

Picard leaned back in his chair and stared thoughtfully into his tea. He must send someone. Worf.

"Princess, is it possible, if I send one of my officers, you can send someone as a guide?"

"Yes, possibly, But I wont order anyone, its to dangerous, if they go they must volunteer."

"I understand Princess. I would expect nothing more." Picard replied.

Lieutenant Worf entered the Captain's ready room and took the seat Picard gestured to. Picard explained the current situation and told him of the mission discussed earlier.

"Success is imperative Lieutenant. We need it and we need it quickly." Picard explained.

"Captain, if Chewbacca is still aboard I believe I could ask him. He's one of the best pilots around and he knows this galaxy better than anyone." Leia said.

"Computer, where is the location of Chewbacca?" Picard asked.

"Chewbacca is in transporter room three."

"Transporter room three, this is Captain Picard, could you please escort Chewbacca to my ready room?"

"Yes Captain." 

In moments the Wookie stood next to Leia silently as she explained the situation in detail. Chewbacca quickly agreed to the mission and offered to use the Millennium Falcon, It being less conspicuous than a federation shuttle.

"Good. It's settled than. Lieutenant, make your preparations, you will be leaving at 0900 that gives you almost three hours."

"Yes sir." 

"And Chewbacca, I understand your course takes you near one of the main trade corridors? If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask." Than Picard smiled. "I say this because back home we have a race known as the Ferangi, everything is always for a price, it makes dealing with them a little easier if you can give them something to appease their greed."

Commander Riker leaned back in the Command chair and sighed. The calm before the storm he thought. Besides the repairs, things were slow, But still, everyone was on edge. The anticipation of the Borg and god knows what else had the crew ill at ease. And the thoughts of a home they may never see again, even if they lived added to the load. Riker looked at the report laying next to him, he had received it a few minutes before and set it aside, just another sensor log. He reached over and picked it up and began to scan over the information. Nothing unusual. Fast forwarding through the scans a dot appeared and vanished just as suddenly. Riker sat forward and replayed the time frame. A probe! Coming from the outer rim of the galaxy and heading directly towards their position at Markaz. Was it an Alliance probe? Why wasn't he informed of this earlier?

"Data, transmit this information down to the surface. You have the bridge." Riker said as he stepped into the turbo lift.

Picard sat in his quarters and studied the logs Riker had just handed him. Word had just been received from the moon below that it was an Imperial probe.

"Well it seems we have a visitor, number one." Picard said as he handed the report back to Riker.

"This information is over two hours old, what happened?" Picard asked.

"Ensign Galway was on duty, sir, she fell asleep, she had just pulled a double shift and was finishing her last hour covering the long range sensors."

"We cannot have this number one. That mistake may cost us. Do we know where the probe is now?"

"I have Data running a sensor sweep, the people below are also hunting for it."

"As soon as we find it, destroy it. We cant have it undermining our efforts here."

"Yes sir" Riker said.

Picard laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was tired and he wanted to go back home. That, no doubt, was the foremost thought on the minds of everyone on this ship. Never had anything happened to him to compare to this. It was like a different reality. As if his own world were just a fantasy, a Childs dream. Though they did manage to bring a bit of home with them, didn't they? He did not smile at the joke. It was almost 0830 and Worf would be leaving soon. he wanted to be there to see him off. He knew Worf may not return. He hated losing a good officer. He hated losing a friend. Life held in his hands to throw away or preserve. How many had been sent to their deaths, sacrificed for the many? How many sons stared at the empty chair at the head of the table and wondered at the meaning of it all? He had seen the looks, he had received a few, from those questioning glances as if to ask why. Why my father? Why my Mother? There were things in this universe he felt he could never understand. He had made first contact with many species. Fought and befriended many more. He Had traveled all over the known galaxy and wondered at the awesome order of the universe. How the planets hang on nothing and year in and year out they make their way around their suns without fail. He had not been raised religious, but he could not believe that the universe came in to existence by chance. And now a whole new world has been introduced. How many more were there? How far did it go? Where did it begin? Where will it end? Does it end? Science has shown that their is no end to big or no end to small and that energy cant be destroyed. Maybe somewhere there is no beginning and the end will never come.

It was time to go. Captain Jean Luc Picard swung his feet to the floor and called for the time.

"0845." The computer replied.

"Its time." He whispered.


	6. chapter six

****

CHAPTER SIX

The YT-1300 stood on the tarmac in the dark shadows of the Locmor trees. Worf studied the large ship with interest. Its design was unusual and not too flattering. The round flat shape of the hull did not speak of speed or maneuverability. Worf walked up to the lowered landing ramp of the Millennium Falcon and set his bag on the ground. He walked under the ship and looked at the armament that hung from the dull white belly of the vessel. He could tell, after walking around the engines that not much on this ship was stock. Modifications were obvious everywhere he looked. Maybe it was faster than it looked.

A footstep and a soft grunt behind him made him turn in time to see Chewbacca striding down the ramp with a box of tools in his hand. He touched the universal translator in his outer ear and hoped they had gotten enough of the Wookies language to establish a translation matrix that would allow him to understand the Wookie.

"You may take your bag up, we will be leaving momentarily." Chewbacca said pointing up the ramp of the Falcon.

"Thank you." Worf replied as he picked up the bag. 

"Your translation device works? You understand me?" Chewie asked.

"Yes. It seems to be working fine." Worf replied.

"Good. That will make our mission much easier." He said setting the tool box on the ground.

"You have made many modifications to this vessel." Worf said as he surveyed the many patches and welds that dotted the hull and the weapons that hung beneath.

"Over the years Han and I have made many changes." Chewie began. "Starting with of all things a non-spec Imperial power plant and hyperdrive system. Over here" He pointed to the Keel. "Are upper and lower quad laser cannons. An underside sweep gun, forward laser gun pods and a pair of concussion missile tubes. And it also has a much higher than normal lift to mass ratio. Sensors, shield generators, and communications have all been upgraded. Even the life support has been modified. There's back up systems all over this ship. It was standard practice after every run to go back over the logs and identify any weak points and eliminate them." Chewie said with obvious pride, then added; "We will need every advantage we have if we expect to get past the Imperial blockades."

Worf stared at the missile tubes and said; " It is nothing two warriors cannot accomplish." And turned and walked up the ramp with Chewie staring after. 

In the co-pilots seat, normally occupied by Chewie, Worf studied the control panels while Chewie pointed out the various functions each performed. The controls of the Falcon were simple and straight forward and it did not take Worf long to get comfortable in the co-pilots seat. Chewie fired the fore and aft thrusters and the Falcon lifted of the tarmac and ascended thru the thick cover until it cleared some two hundred feet above the surface of the small moon. The twin engines fired and the falcon shot forward leaving the pale blue sky and the waving grass behind for the vast darkness of the Yaesue system. On the port bow sat the Enterprise in orbit. Worf took a last look before Chewie fired the hyperdrive and wondered if he would make it back. He was not scared to die, but if he did he wanted his brother to know he entered Sto-vo-kor with honor. And who would perform the Klingon death ritual? Who would howl the warning to the dead that a Klingon warrior was on his way?

"You are from a race of warriors?" Chewie asked after they had made the jump to lightspeed.

"Yes. In my culture a boy is considered a man when he can first hold a blade." I was born on the Klingon home world and was taken when I was young to the outpost on Khitomer. We were attacked by Romulans and in the ensuing battle my parents were killed. I was taken in by a Starfleet officer and raised as his own son. There is more glory and honor for a Klingon warrior to die in battle than to grow old and live his last days sitting before the fire weak and unable to wield the bat' lath blade."

"I too come from a race of warriors. I was born on Kashyyyk, raised with not much outside intervention. I was restless. I left home to explore the stars. And I did just that until Wookies were declared a slave commodity. I was captured and spent thirty years hard labor in the Empires prison camps. That was where I met Han. He was an Imperial navy trainee. at the time. He saved my life. I owed him a life debt. "You are an outlaw?" Worf asked. "I am an outlaw not because I escaped from the Empires prison camps, but because of what I am. Thirty years they took from me! Now they have taken my friend. Yes, I am a warrior and my blood screams for those who have acted cruelly and unjustly!" Chewie slammed a big fist on the console.

"At Khitomer they said my father helped the Romulans, by giving them secret defense codes. They said he was a traitor. My family was dishonored. I accepted a discommendation to keep the truth from tearing apart the High Council. It would result in civil war if the truth were known."

"So your father is not guilty of the treason?"

"No. It was the father of Duras, who sits on the council."

"I see, so to protect the council they must protect the traitor."

"Yes. Some day my brother and I will restore our family honor to its rightful place."

"We share many things, you and I. Lets hope someday the two of us will be able to return to our home worlds with our honor and live in peace among our brothers." Chewie said

The first obstacle appeared in the form of an Imperial blockade patrol ship. The trade corridor between Coruscant and the Almakar system was heavily patrolled by the Imperial guard. The Falcon was hailed as they came out of lightspeed.

"Vessel! What is your destination and the nature of your cargo?" The voice demanded.

Chewie muted the com.

"You must answer their hails, I am an outlaw known to them and cannot. Tell them we are on are way to Coruscant "

"Our destination is Coruscant." Worf replied.

"And your cargo?" The voice responded shrilly.

Worf keyed the com. "We are empty. We will be picking up mining supplies."

"What is their destination?" The voice asked impatiently. 

"Tell them they are for the Sarra mining colony in the Numidia system." Chewie whispered.

"They are bound for the Sarra mining colony in the Numidia system."

"Stand by." The voice commanded.

"What are they doing?" Worf asked.

"Scanning us."

"Is this ship known to them?" 

"Han and I change the ID numbers frequently and this model is not uncommon in the shipping lanes." 

"Vessel, you are free to go." The voice from the com said suddenly.

Wasting no time, Chewie eased the Falcon forward and left the patrol ship behind.

The Corridor was busy. Worf looked at the endless streams of strange vessels going by, and felt a bit lonely, he wouldn't even mind it if they came across a Romulan right about now. Worf shook his head and grunted, he had been around humans too long. Worf had listened for almost an hour to Chewie as he spoke a dozen different languages to the passing merchants. Worf turned his mind to the task at hand. The crystal must be retrieved, failure was not an alternative his mind would entertain. The crystal lie beneath a frozen wasteland, and from the information Worf had read, was in a cave of visions. He wondered if it worked only for those trained the way Luke had been trained. Thinking back to his vision of Kahless he remembered the prophecy; that he would do what no other Klingon would do. Was this it? In the back of his mind he wondered if he would see Kahless again. 

"We are leaving the trade corridor now." Chewie said interrupting Worf's thoughts. 

"We will be arriving at Iium in two hours." He added.

The consol beeped and Chewie studied the display in front of him.

"We may be being followed." Chewie reported as he made a course adjustment.

Chewie ran a series of scans and suddenly let out a deafening howl!

"Its a firespray class cargo ship! Only one man I know uses that for his own personal use! Boba Fett!"

"Who?" Worf asked, bewildered.

"He's a bounty hunter. He is the one took Han to the Hutts, frozen in Carbonite. He knows there is a price on my head also, he must have recognized the ship! He is following at a distance, he doesn't know we have spotted him. We must stay on course. We can't let him know he's been discovered."

Chewie put the Falcon on auto pilot and motioned Worf to follow him. Leaving the cockpit they passed the entry to the cargo hold and stopped in front of the quad laser cannons.

"I will show you how these operate. They are simple in there design." Chewie said pointing to the operators seat. "These cannons are controlled from the command chair here. The chair is free moving, it follows the barrels of the cannons as you swing them around. there are four cannons, when you engage the trigger, two at a time fire."

Worf climbed into the seat and buckled in. He grasped the controls and swung the pod around to the right and then back to the left, getting the feel of the weapon.

"I want you to stay here. I don't think Boba Fett is going to stay in the shadows to much longer." Chewie said

"We should not fire unless fired upon." Worf said sternly. "We cannot jeopardize the mission."

"I understand that, but Boba Fett does not care about you or the crystal you need. All he cares about is the money to be made if I am captured, and you can bet the Empire would find you a little interesting." Chewie replied.

Chewie returned to the cockpit of the Falcon. His voice came over the com;

"The Altec asteroid fields are our best chance to lose him. I will need you to cover us as we navigate the field. He will probably try and disable the ship, if he doesn't succeed he will try and destroy us, hoping their will be enough left to take back and claim the reward." 

Chewie turned the Falcon towards the asteroid field in the distance. As the moon sized asteroids loomed closer, Chewie gunned the impulse engines and disappeared behind a rough, black, outcropping of rock that jutted out from the nearest asteroid. Boba Fett's Slave one followed closely, but had yet to open fire. The Falcon easily threaded its way through the asteroid field at impulse. Boba Fett kept his distance but stayed close enough to keep his pray in sight. Suddenly the ships warning system blared and Chewie engaged the shields.

"He has locked his forward missile tubes on our drive system! I will take evasive maneuvers, when you have a shot, fire!" Chewie yelled over the com. 

The Falcon shuddered and rocked as the aft thrusters roared to life. Chewie flew directly into the path of an oncoming asteroid and banked hard as the rock came within meters of smashing the hull. Flames shot from the thrusters as the two ships bobbed and weaved among the black shadows of the asteroids. Worf swung the pod into position and fired the cannons, spraying rock into the path of the fast approaching ship. Boba Fett darted through and fired his missiles at the fleeing vessel ahead! 

"Their locked on! You have to shoot them down!" Chewie's voice roared over the com.

Worf swung the guns into position. He had target practiced with a Phaser on the hollow deck many times. No one had ever beat him. He brought the guns to bare and waited as they came around the graying hulk of a derelict freighter that had some how drifted into the field, or had been sent here for disposal. The missiles gained as the ship rocked, he could see the flare of their jets as he lined up the scope on the first one. He fired the guns, once, twice, the faintly red bolts darted into the darkness, two, four, six. He fired again as the first missile exploded, leaving the second one only thirty meters behind the pounding engines of the Millennium falcon. The cannons bucked under his hands over and over streaking the blackness with its rain of fire. As the final missile approached he fired once more and instantly the pod was showered with flame and sparks from the destroyed rocket.

Chewie throttled the engines and the falcon swept passed a tower of rock, narrowly missing the jagged edge of the fast moving asteroid. Boba Fett's Slave One remained close behind. Worf held his fire waiting for a good shot. Suddenly the pursuing ship opened fire, bolts whizzed by the Falcon at dizzying speeds. Worf took aim at a small rock about 20 meters across and fired. the rock split and caught Boba Fett's ship on the starboard engine sending him into the path of two asteroids on a collision course. Worf watched the smaller vessel as it throttled its way out of the giant rocks as they slammed together, and limped it's way out of the asteroid field. The fire in the engine on Fett's ship extinguished itself and the ship slowly got under way as the falcon exited on the far side of the Altec asteroid belt. 

Two hours later the Falcon touched down on the frozen, wind swept surface of Iium. The snow and ice took but a few seconds to cover the windows and completely obscure the view of the planet from inside the ship. Worf's tricorder scanned the surface as he stood at the bottom of the Falcon's landing ramp.

"The entrance to the cave is just over that rise about a half kilometer." He yelled over the howling of the now strengthening wind. Worf walked to the top of the ramp and closed it behind him as he shook off the ice sickles that hung from his beard. Chewie handed him a white parka and a small pack that bulged at the seems. Worf checked his Phaser and nodded at Chewie who had just strapped on his blaster. The landing ramp dropped and the two warriors descended into the raging storm. Ice gathered quickly in the hair and the wind drove the cold thru the parkas worn by the both of them. The ice under foot proved treacherous causing both of them to slip despite the spikes in the soles of the boots they wore. Neither spoke. The screaming of the wind was constant as they climbed the rise and topped out over a horizonless valley that stretched out before them in blaring white sheets of misery. Worf removed a glove and pulled the tricorder from inside the ice covered parka. "Over there!" He pointed and vainly screamed into the deafening roar. Trudging on for another twenty meters they stopped at a gaping black hole that contrasted violently with the white world in which they were about to leave behind.

In the darkness of the cavern the silence was almost deafening after the roar of the surface. The lights they removed from their packs showed walls worn smooth by the passage of time. The ground was slightly rippled and the air somewhat stale. Worf closely inspected the emerald green walls and suspected that people had been coming here since long before those that were referred to as ancient were in existence. Walking further into the cavern their lights carved a tunnel of reality through the darkness. An uneasy feeling began to creep up on them as they made their way deeper into the cave.

"How much farther?" Chewie's question echoed into the blackness.

"Its hard to tell, I am getting conflicting readings. There must be something in these walls that is interfering with the scan." Worf replied.

The lights crept ahead only a few meters leaving them with an almost claustrophobic bubble of light that closed in around them in the ever narrowing corridor. Farther and farther they made their way into the cavern, the echoes of long dead voices now keeping them company. Worf shook his head at the voices who he could hear but not understand, he said nothing. Chewie looked over his shoulder at the wall of darkness that followed them. Nothing. Still the voices remained. Suddenly the tunnel opened into an enormous room! The emerald walls held an eerie iridescent glow that filled the room with a soft light. On the far end of the room two more tunnels opened up, dark circles of unreality from which the voices emanated.

"I am getting readings from the direction of the tunnel mouths, but I cannot tell if the reading is coming from one or both of them." Worf said.

"We may have to split up." Chewie replied.

"Yes, it would save time."

Worf reached into his pack and placed a communicator in Chewie's out stretched hand.

"Just in case." 

Worf's light filled the tunnel mouth as he entered the corridor that slopped slightly and turned downward to the left and disappeared. The readings strengthened as he walked slowly through the winding channel. The echoing voices came and went, but the languages were still incomprehensible. Suddenly the tricorder hummed shrilly! A life form! Borg! That cannot be, Worf thought. There had been no sign of the Borg on the surface. How could they know they were coming here? How could they be here waiting for them? The thought angered Worf. He pulled the Phaser from its holster and moved forward. Only a few meters ahead. Worf crouched low with the Phaser held low. Suddenly a voice came from the darkness! A Klingon voice he had heard only once before. Kahless! Worf's heart hammered inside him. "Kahless?" Worf whispered in the darkness. "Worf! Son of Mohg!" The voice seemed to came from everywhere.

Worf crept forward. The passage made an abrupt turn and Worf came face to face with a Borg drone! Worf lifted the Phaser and as his fingers tightened on the trigger a voice boomed from the drone that froze Worf in his tracks.

"Worf! Son of Mohg! Will you murder your visionary?" Kahless asked.

Worf hesitated. This was deception!

"You are not Kahless!" Worf yelled.

"I am indeed Kahless!" The voice shook the room. Then softer; "Worf, search your heart. You know it to be true. You are the one who would do what no other Klingon would. That prophecy is yet to be fulfilled. You must be careful Worf, They are waiting for you."

"Who?" Worf asked.

"The soulless ones."

Captain Picard paced the bridge of the Enterprise like a caged lion. He had asked the question of Data a dozen times and a dozen times the answer was the same; No communication from the Falcon. Reports had been coming in from all over the sector of Borg activity. Imperial and Rebel casualties were climbing. It was only a matter of time now.

"These people don't know what they are dealing with, Number One." Picard said as took the command chair for the first time in over an hour.

Riker nodded his agreement.

"Captain. The patrol ships on the outer rim are reporting the approach of an unknown vessel." Data watched the screen behind tactical a moment more.

"It is the Borg sir. They have just entered the Yaesue system." Data reported.

Picard stood and walked to the view screen.

"Where are you Worf? We are running out of time." he whispered

.


	7. chapter seven

****

CHAPTER SEVEN

Bathed in the emerald glow of the tunnel, Worf dug at the crystal embedded in the wall. As he pulled at the pieces that surrounded the crystal he tried to characterize the vision of the Borg and its connection to Kahless. After the image faded he leaned against the wall in shock not understanding the significance. He had been brought back by the chirping of the communicator and the gruff inquiry of Chewie wanting to know if he had found the crystal. No he had said, He would let him know when he did. He had taken no more than four steps when the tricorder indicated the presence of Dilitheum, only inches from where the Borg had stood. He told Chewie he had found the Dilitheum and would meet him back in the hall where they had split. He pulled the crystal from the wall and placed it in his pack, Geordi would have to cut the crystal to its proper size. That was Geordi's problem, he had enough to worry about just getting it back to the ship.

Chewie sat with his back against the wall chewing on a piece of Lambesa meat when Worf emerged from the tunnel. Chewie reached into the pack and pulled out another thick piece of the tender meat and offered it to Worf. He took the meat and leaned against a pillar staring into the tunnel from which he had just emerged. His thoughts raced. Why would Kahless speak through a Borg drone? What did it all mean? Were the Borg waiting for them outside? He would have to tell Chewbacca. Not all of it, just that there was a chance that the Borg could be waiting. 

The Enterprise, still in orbit around the small moon of Markaz, drifted lazily in its iridescent glow. From his quarters Captain Picard stared out the window at the stars and planets that crowded the rectangular port. In his own galaxy he could name all the little white dots that filled the sky. Here they were all strange to him. It had been eighteen hours since they had lost contact with the Falcon. He sat in his favorite chair and picked up a copy of _ Sea Wolf _ by Jack London ,a gift from Riker Just before they made there fateful trip through the anomaly. He read the first sentence three times and set the book down, he could not concentrate. Leaning back and closing his eyes his thoughts drifted back to his abduction by the Borg. It had taken a long time before he could even conjure up a Borg face in his mind, at least when he was conscience. His sleep had been disturbed by the images of them leaning over him poking and prodding as he screamed in to the silent void that he would not be assimilated. But he had been. No one is completely taken from what they were. Not even the Borg can take away that little light that flickers deep inside the heart. Here he was again about to face his nightmares. Every encounter left him weak and tired. Captain Picard did not fear much but he feared the Borg.

On the surface Luke puttered outside the compound watching the shadows of the coming night invade the sleepy little forest. He had felt a strange disturbance in the force, one that did not make sense to him. He walked further into the gathering dusk. At the tree line he stopped and watched the evening breeze ripple the tops of the grass into a sea that rolled to the horizon. As he watched the sun setting he remembered Han. It would be like old times if he were here. Luke turned back to the trail and followed its winding course back to the hanger and stepped inside as they closed the doors for the night. He wondered how Chewie and Worf were doing. He should have gone. It was a world used by the Jedi. A world of victories and failures. When he took his final test he would not have to go there because Dagobah had a cave of visions of its own, one he had been warned by Master Yoda not to enter until he was ready. He wondered if Yoda would ever think he was ready. He wondered off to his quarters and turned down the lights and closed his eyes. The drone of the generators reminded him of another place, a place far from here, Another time, another life.

In the dark recesses of her quarters Leia Organa poured over charts she had seen a million times. The planets and moons had begun to look the same hours ago. She had to stop every so often and refocus her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept. Marks on the charts indicated the last known positions of Imperial ships, down to the last scout. The Borg on the other hand were more elusive. They never stayed anywhere for long and their technology was hard to keep up with. So far as they knew the Imperials had lost at least two star destroyers and countless tie fighters. The alliance had lost three scout ships. They weren't as obvious as the empire. Being a clandestine group of rebels, as the Imperials liked to put it, they remained hidden most of the time therefore not as visible as the Empire. She rolled up the charts and placed them at the edge of the table. Two hours that was all she needed. Just two hours of sleep and maybe she could refocus and find some solution. The Enterprise was a welcome ally. But with their engines down they were not going to be much help if the battle came right now. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her eyes, heavy with fatigue, slowly closed with her last thought; were they prepared?

Will Riker was not happy. He sat in the command chair with his head tilted back and the bridge of his nose pinched between his thumb and forefinger. He let out a sigh. Another fight in ten forward. The third today. The crew was on edge and they didn't care who knew it. Twice today he had to give stern warnings about respect for superior officers. He believed whole heartedly that the crew of the Enterprise was the best there was. But everybody had their breaking point. The wait and see game was getting old. Nobody wanted a confrontation with the Borg, but playing hide and go seek with them was a bit unnerving, they were real good about sneaking up on you when you least expected. The last report had the Borg two days from here, on the edge of the Yaesue system. They were getting closer, and with no word from Worf, the situation was going from bad to worse. All repairs, except the ones being done on the core, were finished., they were just waiting for the dilitheum. Riker tilted his head forward and thought how funny it was, with all that's going on and all that could happen, he was so bored right now. He smiled, the first one today and asked for a status report, same as before, no changes came the reply. Figures, he thought.

Aboard the Star Destroyer _Titan, _Darth Vader heard the reports but could hardly believe them. One Star Destroyer after another was being decimated by these creatures! Those that brought each report did so in terror. So far he had kept his temper in check but that would not last much longer. He had felt a disturbance in the force, strong and unnerving. One that he could not ignore. Someone or something was using it, but in a way he had never felt. He had not heard from the Emperor in two days. Vader had been entertaining a thought, one that might work, but one that might also incur the wrath of the Emperor. It was a last resort, only if they proved unable to deal with the Borg. He longed for the tranquil peace of his meditation chamber. His thoughts it seemed were always in a state of turmoil, one tugging this way and that, emotions creeping in and causing reaction without thought. He strode across the bridge slowly, no one looked up. All eyes were riveted in fear to the stations they were assigned. Sometimes he resented their fear. Other times he reveled in it. At times it was powerful, intoxicating. He had discovered that on Tatooine years ago when he slaughtered an entire village of sand people. After the first two or three he could sense the fear creeping into them. Who was this thing they could not kill? He did not realize it until much later that the fear had driven him, had fed his rage, not only their fear, but his also. He continued his inspection. He could hear the communications officer receiving another report, He could sense his fear. The officer had better handle this carefully, Vader thought. 

The Borg could be patient. They could wait. The technology they had encountered was no match for the Borg. Who could resist them? The collective had proved superior in every altercation with the inferior vessels. Things would not change. Their had been another discovery. These beings who hold the power over the mind, they were at war with one another. Good and evil. Good is irrelevant. Evil is irrelevant. The only thing that matters is the Borg. Only the Collective is relevant. Where was Lokutus? His technology was desirable. They would find him. They would find the young one. The one speaks to the mind. It could not happen again, they were ready. But the of the power that was wielded with a single thought was irresistible, even to the Borg. 


	8. eight

****

CHAPTER EIGHT

The falcon waited in the darkness. The frozen white world in which they existed reflected the orange light of the moon, casting an orange blush across the horizon. It was silent and cold. Ice crystals floated quietly and settled on Worf and Chewbacca as they approached the black outline of the ship. The dark hulk loomed above them as they made there way up the lowered ramp. Closing it behind them, Chewbacca let his pack fall to the floor and made his way to the cockpit and fired the auxiliary thrusters to melt the ice off the landing gear.

Worf warmed his hands over one of the many vents that distributed the air through out the ship. The floor vibrated as the thrusters melted through the thick ice sending a groan and a creak through the hull. Chewbacca returned from the cockpit and extended his hands to the vent.

"We're half done." Chewbacca said.

"The easy half is done." Worf replied.

Chewbacca grunted an agreement and nodded to the cockpit.

"When we go we must be careful leaving orbit. It's imperative we make the jump to lightspeed undetected. If we can do that we stand a good chance not being stopped again by the Imperial blockade. I don't think they will let us off so easy next time"

"What about the bounty hunter?" Worf asked.

"I don't know. He may be waiting. To be on the safe side we must assume so."

"Agreed." Worf said

"It is time." Chewie said.

Getting one last blast of warm air from the vent they headed to the cockpit and readied the Falcon for take off. Chewie fired the primary thrusters and the ship lifted with a shudder as the landing gear pulled loose from the frozen surface. Chewie turned the Falcon skyward and ignited the main engines. A minute later the sky turned from the burnt orange of the frozen scape of Iium to the darkness and light of the Almakar system.

Chewie moved easily through the pre lightspeed calculations while Worf stored the Dilitheum crystal and strapped his Phaser to his belt. Returning to the cockpit, Worf took his seat and waited as Chewie finished preparing for the jump to light speed. Suddenly a warning buzzer sounded and the Falcon rocked as a tie fighter buzzed passed and let go a burst of laser fire! Narrowly missing the Falcon, the Fighter turned and sped passed once more and disappeared into the darkness.

"We must go now!" Chewie yelled.

"What was that!" Worf asked as he hurriedly punched the last missile command, bringing them on line.

"A tie fighter here can only mean a destroyer is near by. Boba Fett must have alerted the Imperials. He knows he can still get something if our capture is based on information given to them by him."

Chewie turned the ship to the correct coordinates and entered the calculations. The warning buzzer screamed again as the cockpit window filled with a squadron of tie fighters! Igniting the main engines, Chewie pulled back on the throttle and the Falcon roared to life slamming its occupants back in to their seats. The window filled with stars as the ship leaped forward and disappeared in to the eternal night. 

"Sir. We have lost communication with The _Feral_. It is presumed destroyed." The young officer finished his report and swallowed hard. Vader did not take the last report well and his mood hadn't improved. "Where was it's last known position, Lieutenant?" "The Yaesue system, sir." Vader turned his back to him and motioned him to return to his station. That made seven Vader thought to himself. And they were no where near a solution as to how to deal with these things. He must approach the Emperor. If he did not do something soon then it would be too late. How could one ship be so powerful? So elusive? Until now the Empire's Star Destroyers were the most feared in the galaxy, and now the most feared were the most vulnerable. He turned on his heel and left the bridge. It could wait no longer he must tell the Emperor of his plan, it was the only way. 

Deep in his chamber, Vader stared at the holographic image of the withered old figure, fading in and out on the holopad.. The signal was not strong, so the meeting would be brief. The Emperor already knew of the seven ships. For the first time Vader sensed a nervousness in his voice he had never heard before. Until they could be certain of the whereabouts of the alien vessel reinforcements were on standby. 

"I sense a reluctance in you, Vader. You have something to speak?" The Emperor asked.

"It is about the aliens."

"You wish to form an alliance with the Enterprise against the soulless ones?" 

Vader took a breath and let it go slowly. It was very hard, even for him, to hide anything from the Emperor.

"We have learned that the soulless ones come from the same universe as the Enterprise. Their experience and information could prove to be invaluable."

The Emperor, his face eternally cloaked by the shadow of his hood, smiled.

"Yes, Vader I do believe it is an idea we can entertain. If we were to use these ones to destroy the cube, form an alliance with them, and when they have served their purpose, Crush them!"

Vader waited without speaking.

"You see, Lord Vader, it is their technology that interests me. In our hands the rebellion would not last a month!" 

"Yes. As you wish." Vader said.

Four hours later the Falcon came out of lightspeed on the dark side of DX-394, a dismal moon that had been stripped long ago during the clone wars of all the mineral riches that had once made it a red jewel in the night sky. The falcon rested in darkness and silence on its rocky surface as the Borg cube passed over head in orbit. They had decided it would be best to avoid the busy commercial lanes of Coruscant and take a lesser known route back to Markaz. Now in the shadow of the passing cube they wondered if the decision had been an ill fated one. Coming out of lightspeed, the falcon narrowly missed detection because of the moon's heavy gravitational pull that caused the Borg sensors to misread their hyperdrive signature as a derelict satellite drifting in space. 

Worf and Chewie looked quietly up at the cube as it passed. It seemed as though you could reach out and touch it. Worf remembered the warning of Kahless; that the soulless ones would be waiting. He wondered if they would get so close to getting back to the Enterprise just to be discovered now.

"How long?" Worf asked.

"A few minutes more. The moon will mask our signature for awhile longer. By then they will be gone."

As the seconds passed like hours they stared at the cube as it grew smaller and disappeared over the moons horizon. Instantly Chewie brought the engines back on line and fired the Keel thrusters lifting the Falcon off the surface in a cloud of dust. 

"We must waste no time. If they are in orbit of the moon we have about sixteen minutes before they pass again." Chewie said.

The Falcons engines strained against the moon's gravity, lugging hard as they neared the outer reaches of the thin hydronite atmosphere. With a sudden jerk the Falcon leaped forward breaking free of the moon. Chewie ignited the main engines and the Falcon left the dull, graying moon behind.

"Any news about the probe, Commander?" Picard asked as he sat down in the command chair. Riker picked up the last report he had received and looked over it; "Not since our first contact with it. The search is ongoing. The Alliance says it may have crashed landed on Markaz or headed back to whoever sent it." Picard did not ask about Worf, he knew if there had been any news he would have heard it by now.

"Captain." Geordi's voice came over the com.

"Go ahead Geordi."

"All repairs are complete, with the exception of the dilitheum."

"Thank you Geordi."

"Number one." Picard continued, " Alert the crew that mandatory double shifts are suspended for now."

"Gladly." Riker said with a relieved smile.

"Sir, we have an incoming message from the surface, priority." Data reported.

"In my ready room, Number one you have the bridge." Picard said.

Inside, Picard seated himself and swung the small view screen around and turned it on. Princess Leila's face appeared, tired and worried, and forced a smile at Picards warm greeting.

"Captain I have received a communication, believe it or not, from Vader himself. We received it on an all frequency feed. He doesn't know exactly how to contact us, for obvious reasons, so I would assume he had hoped he could reach us by sending out a message on frequencies he knew we would monitor."

"What were the contents of the message?" Picard asked.

"Actually Captain, the message was for you." 

"Lord Vader?" The nervous voice sounded in the darkness. Vader, his outline dark against the window did not turn around. "What is it Captain?" "We just received a report from a scout ship, it was relaying a message from the _Feral_. It seems they had launched a probe before they were destroyed. The Captain paused for a moment. "And." Vader snapped impatiently. "The probe brought back the coordinates of the Rebel base, Sir" Vader lifted his head. "Where." He said loudly. "Our Intel was correct Sir, they are in the Yaesue system, on the third moon in orbit around Markaz."

"Captain, set a course for the Yaesue system." Vader ordered.


	9. nine

****

CHAPTER NINE

On the far side of Markaz the Falcon went dark. The interior lights were down, the helm was offline, and the engines refused to respond. On his back under the helm, Worf could hear Chewie stomping around the ship muttering in an undertone about 'trading it for a derelict garbage scow'. From here they could contact the Enterprise but the communication array was down as well, and they were still out of range for his personal communicator. It had happened just as they were about to make their final approach to the rebel base located, along with the Enterprise, on the other side of the planet. They could wait for the moon to come to them in it's orbit, but that would mean almost a week, which was not an option. They had already been gone to long.

Worf could find nothing that would indicate the source of the power outage under the helm so, replacing the circuit panel, he stood, and joined Chewie at the main generator at the back of the ship. 

"Nothing up front." Worf reported.

"I think the problem lies here." Chewie pointed at a large jar shaped component. It was blackened and had been forcibly blown from its mount. 

"Its the main power relay for the generator. Without out it we are dead in space." Chewie said. Worf had already guessed as much.

"Do you have a replacement?" Worf asked.

"No. But I believe I can rig this one good enough to get us home. All we need to do is bypass the points that are blown with jumper wires and use a few smaller relays to take up the slack, I believe that will get us back. " Chewie said reaching for his tool bag. 

"Good. As soon as the communication array is back online we need to let them know we are making our final approach." Worf said.

"It should only be a few minutes before.........." Chewie was cut off by a sudden deafening drone above the falcon that shuddered and vibrated the hull of the ship to the point the two occupants wondered if it would hold. 

"What is it?" Worf yelled above the roar.

"I don't know." Chewie screamed back as he took off in a jog too the front of the ship followed closely by Worf. As they approached the windows they were shocked at the enormous shadow cast over the falcon. Above them only a scant few meters was the hull of a star destroyer passing over. The steady drone of the ship grew more intense as they engines passed over, literally shoving the falcon back and then jerking it forward as it passed through the drag of the exhaust of the massive engines. After a few moments the Falcon gradually was released from the vacuum and set adrift. Chewie and Worf watched in disbelief as the ship slowly grew smaller in the distance.

"They didn't see us?" Worf asked.

"They had too!" Chewie said almost to himself.

"What's going on?" Worf asked rhetorically.

"The Imperials wouldn't just go on by like that for no good reason. They saw us , But why they ignored us, I don't know." "Chewie said.

"Lets get the repairs underway. As commander Riker would say; 'We are living on borrowed time.'" Worf remarked. 

  
The _Titan_ moved slowly, passing the dull white of Markaz below. Vader watched the planet pass from his command chair and wondered at the commotion on the small ship passing below the hull of the Star Destroyer. When the ship had first appeared on the sensors he knew he would not bother them, Even if Luke himself had been on the Falcon he would have done just what he was doing now, nothing. He could not gain their trust, if it could be gained at all, by capturing or destroying the Falcon. It was imperative that the Enterprise be captured, if they were successful, then crushing the rebellion would be done in a matter of weeks rather then months or years. Then the Empire could finally be established as the preeminent power in the galaxy. As long as the Rebel alliance remained in existence there would always be a threat to the sovereignty of the Empire, There were to many sympathizers, to many who would undermine the Imperial government in the hope to give the Rebels an advantage. They had struck a mighty blow when the Death Star had been destroyed. But the Imperial machine could not be stopped. Another more powerful Death Star was already being constructed at Endor. And this time they would be ready for the Rebels. And if the Enterprise could be taken in to the Fleet then the Death Star would be just a very visible symbol of power. Because the Rebellion will have been put down and power and order would have been restored to the galaxy. There was only one thing standing in their way; The Borg.

"We've got one engine." Chewie said as he joined Worf in the cockpit. "The smaller relays would not hold up to the strain so we have one." 

"That's all we need, lets get going." Worf said.

The falcon moved slowly under power of the aft thrusters as Chewie ignited one of the two main engines. Easing the throttle forward, The Falcon began to pick up speed and it's two occupants breathed a little easier knowing that it would only be a matter of a few moments until their mission was completed. Worf tried his personal communicator but there was still to much interference. The communication array was on line but with limited power it's range was suspect. Worf keyed the com.

"Sir. We are being hailed, audio only. It's the Falcon." Data reported. Picard stood and with a relieved smile told Data to patch it through. 

Worf started to respond but hesitated, remembering a poem Captain Picard had recited in 10-forward not long ago, Once more he keyed the com.

Worf's voice boomed through the bridge of the Enterprise; "Oh Captain! my Captain! Our fearful trip is done, The ship has weathered every rack, the prize we sought is won, the port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting."

Picard finished; " While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring. Welcome home Worf. And you to Chewbacca. I trust you were successful?"

"Yes sir. We have the dilitheum. We should be arriving in about ten minutes. Another thing Captain there is a Star Destroyer in the area, we'll have a full report when we arrive."

"We are aware of the Imperial vessel Lieutenant. Just get the Falcon back to the Enterprise so we can get that dilitheum to Geordi."

"Yes sir. Worf out."

The Falcon settled on the tarmac of shuttle bay three and the engine faded into silence. Geordi waited just inside the door thinking how small the shuttle bay seemed with the Falcon stuffed into it. The landing ramp descended and Worf walked down with his bag over his shoulder and noticed Geordi waiting not too patiently near the door.

"Welcome back Worf." Geordi said as he approached the Klingon. "The Captain said you had something for me."

Worf reached into the bag and produced the crystal, wrapped in a dark velvety material. 

"How was your trip?" Geordi asked

"Lets just say I'm glad to be back."

"Hmm," Geordi studied the crystal, turning it over in his hands. " well we're glad your back. Now if you will excuse me I have some work to do." Geordi said as he turned to the doors and disappeared in to the corridor. 

Chewbacca waited at the bottom of the ramp.

"I must get back to the moon. I need to finish repairs on the ship." Chewie paused and looked out the force field door of the shuttle bay. "A lot of things could have happened, a lot of things did happen, But I am glad you were there with me on this journey. It has been a while since I have had a friend with me aboard the Falcon." Chewie said.

"I Hope you will get your friend back. If we don't make it back to our own time, than I would consider it an honor to help."

"Your help would be much appreciated."

"I will talk to Captain Picard and get you clearance to take off as soon as possible." Worf said.

Captain Picard sat in his ready room and listened to the message once more that had been forwarded to him from the moons surface. The voice was deep and rich, yet some how hollow. It said; "This message intended for the U.S.S Enterprise is a call for truce. It is our understanding that you have information about the Borg that may be of help in destroying them. It is our intention to make contact with you to discuss our forming an alliance. We must find a solution to the menace currently plaguing the galaxy. If we are successful in this endeavor then we promise safe passage for you and your crew back to the coordinates at which you entered our galaxy. If you do not wish to cooperate than your safety cannot be guaranteed. It is in your best interests to join with us. Do not respond to this message, we will be in contact."

Picard leaned back and stared at his personal view screen that sat on his desk. He was very suspicious of the message and it's connotations of 'join us or else'. The Rebel Alliance had already voiced their opinion about the proposed alliance by putting their squadrons on full alert. He had a meeting in a few minutes with Princess Leia to discuss the message and its meaning, if in fact there was an alternate motive to it's purpose. It was hard to make a decision based on so little information. He knew next to nothing of the Empire, except what was being fed to him by the Rebels. He knew nothing of the Rebels, Except, again, what was being fed to him by the Rebels. He had learned many times that rebels had their own agendas. Many times their efforts to change the status quo were legitimate. But many times it was an effort to change thing for the sake of changing them. Was the Empire the evil entity they were made out to be? Was it all propaganda? He believed he would have to approach this meeting with a middle of the road attitude. Not exactly sitting on the fence but grant a benefit of the doubt to both sides. He had not forgotten how the Empire had attacked them with out provocation when they had first arrived. He had not forgotten how the Alliance had been the ones to help them when they were vulnerable to more than one enemy. But then again, who's agenda were they most concerned with? Did they feel they could gain an advantage by helping them? Or were they genuinely concerned about their safety in this strange galaxy? Picard had not run into to many who had shown consideration to a stranger. When had he become so cynical? He sighed and closed the empty view screen, it was time for his debriefing with Worf. A light from the window caught his eye and he turned in time to see the Falcon heading to the moons surface, disappearing into the fog that had formed in the atmosphere, a fog, he had noticed, that formed every morning but burned away by afternoon. 

Worf was waiting with Riker in the conference room when Picard made his way to his seat.

"Once more Lieutenant, welcome back." Picard began. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Go Ahead."

Worf began his tale from the beginning. Starting from their departure from the moon, he related the facts of the journey; from their near discovery at the Imperial blockade to the running gun fight with the Bounty Hunter. Picard stopped him every so often with a question. When Worf got to the part about the vision he hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should include it in his report, but he had never kept anything from Captain Picard before. Slowly, reluctantly, he related his experience in the cave of visions; he told how the voice of Kahless had warned him that the soulless ones would be waiting, the voice that had emanated from the Borg drone. 

After finishing his report Picard requested that Worf forward the coordinates of the moon where they had seen the Borg ship to Tactical, they might be able to figure out some possible positions of the Borg. The meeting adjourned and Picard sat alone in the room waiting for the delegation from below to arrive. He gave some thought to Worf's vision and to their current situation. For the first time in a long time, he was at a loss as to what to do. His thoughts were interrupted by his chief engineer;

"Captain, this is LaForge."

"Go ahead Geordi."

"Captain we have a problem." 

Of course we do, Picard said to himself.

"What is it Geordi."

"This dilitheum is not pure. It has some inconsistencies that I cant get worked out of it."

"Will it work, Geordi?"

"Yes, but I think warp two will be all we can manage."

"It's better than nothing." 

"Yes sir, LaForge out." 

On the surface of the moon things were not so calm. All X-Wing squadrons had been brought to full alert and the base had been stripped and packed just a few hours after the message had been received. It was then their suspicion had turned to horrible realization; the Empire had found them. Luke, having just returned from the planets surface with a search party that had been trying to locate the wreckage of the Imperial probe, stormed in to Leia's council chambers where she sat alone pouring over the most recent Intel from the scout ships patrolling the system.

"Is what I'm hearing true? Have they found us? Is Picard actually going to meet with Vader?"

"It seems that way," she said with out looking up.

"Is he insane? He hasn't listened to anything we've told him!"

"Luke, you have to understand his position. He doesn't know anything about the situation in this galaxy except what we have told him. His first priority is to get that crew back to their homes."

"But he's bringing them right down on top of us, Leia!"

"He didn't bring them here, Luke. We've known for a while they might be getting close to finding us."

"Don't you remember Hoth?"

"Of course I remember!" Leia snapped. "Luke, I'm sorry. But you have to understand, my first priority is our people. So to a certain extent I understand his decision to talk to Vader. Of course I don't agree with it, but I know far more about him than Picard does. This whole world is strange to him. He must explore every avenue, every possibility, before he makes a decision. I am going up in a few minutes to speak with him. I hope I can convince him to be careful, not to trust them out of hand. Although I don't believe he is the type to walk blindly in to any situation. I am certain he will be on his guard with Vader,"

"It scares me to have him so close, Leia. After Bespin, it took me while to even pick up a light saber again, to think of things Master Yoda had taught me. I don't want to be there when he arrives"

"I know, Luke. I don't fully understand all that happened there, but I know it had a profound affect on you. You don't have to come." She paused for a moment looking at Luke. "I have to go. I am already late. I will do my best to make sure that Vader doesn't convince Picard to do anything that will be detrimental to our cause. I will make him understand."

"You better, Leia. Because if you don't, Vader will. And then it will be too late for all of us."

In his meditation chambers Darth Vader conferred with the small image that danced in and out of focus on the holo pad. They would arrive and make contact with the Enterprise to form the "alliance".

"Remember Lord Vader, We must gain their trust. The Borg must be destroyed first. And then we can focus on the prize before us."

"Yes my Lord. They will bend before the will of the Dark Side. There is one other thing my Lord. Their has been a strange disturbance in the force, one that I have not felt before."

"Yes. I have felt it too. As if a shadow has fallen over all of us, enshrouded us with a terrible danger."

"I have foreseen a darkness that threatens the survival of this galaxy."

"We live by darkness, Lord Vader. It is something we understand.

Pragan Casser lay nude on the cold metal table. The use of his extremities did not exist. His thoughts were all he seemed to have control of, and even they were fading. What was happening? It seemed as though moments ago he was in the cockpit of his Tie fighter, on patrol near Yaesue. He focused his thoughts. The Cube! What were they called? The Borg? His throat tightened, and fear choked him. He tried to move his legs, to push him self up with his arms. But they lay there, no motion, no feeling. Again he focused his thoughts. As a child he had learned quickly that he had a special gift, one that none of the other children had. He could move things with out touching them. He could anticipate things to the point where his reflexes had gotten so fast that his athletic skills far surpassed those of the others. That helped him get into the Imperial naval academy. It was when he was a teenager he had discovered with certain people he could manipulate their thoughts; He used it on some of the local girls. Someone was coming! Out of the corner of his eye he could see one them approaching.

The drone leaned over him and pushed hard on the side of his neck. Pragan focused his thoughts at the drone, tried to reach him. but his mind began to grow foggy, his vision blurred and struggled to stay conscience. He could here a voice echoing through the sterile gray corridors of the ship; "Is he the one?" "Yes," a voice answered. "Does he have the mind power?" "Yes," another voice answered. "Then we shall understand. Then they will understand that resistance is futile. That they are irrelevant except in the Borg."

"And what of Lokutus?" A Voice asked.

"Lokutus? He too is irrelevant."


	10. Ten

****

CHAPTER TEN

"I am Locutus of Borg. Resistance is futile. Your life as it has been is over. From this time forward you will service us. You will disarm your weapons and escort us to sector 001. If you attempt to intervene, we will destroy you." The image faded and Picard found himself on the bridge of the Enterprise. "For God sakes Number One, don't listen! Number one! Will! Picard screamed Riker's name but the first officer ignored him as if he weren't there. "Fire" Riker said quietly. "Yes, Yes, destroy them!" Picard said smiling. He looked up at the screen to see the expressionless face of Locutus staring back. "Kill them all!" He screamed. He watched the torpedo's hit the side of the Borg cube and in an instant the Borg vessel vanished leaving empty space as if it had never been there. 

Beverly Crusher stepped forward; "You killed Jean Luc." She said to Riker, with no emotion what so ever. "I killed Locutus of Borg." he replied in a monotone. "No! I am here number one! For God sakes Will, cant you see me?" Picard asked. "Cant any of you see me?" He yelled at the Bridge. "Your statement is logical Commander Riker, It was Locutus, not Jean Luc, who died." Picard turned at the voice. "Ambassador Spock!" Spock stood at the entrance to the turbo lift. A light tan robe covered his shoulders and its length touched the floor giving the Ambassador the appearance of being slightly taller than he was. "Spock! Surely you can see me?" Picard asked weakly. Picard fell to his knees "I am not dead! I am not Locutus! I am not one of them! I am not one of them!" "Of course your not." An ancient voice said soothingly. "You are Jean Luc Picard! You have a soul!" Picard looked up to see a wrinkled face half hidden by a hood that hung low over piercing eyes. "Who are you?" Picard asked as he stood and took a step back. "I am darkness, I am light. I am good, I am evil. Who I am, you must found out for yourself, Jean Luc."

"Captain Picard to the bridge."

Picard sat bolt upright on his bed and stared wildly around his quarters. A dream?

"Captain Picard please respond."

Picard reached for his com badge on the table next to his bed and keyed it with fumbling hands.

"Yes, number one?"

"Captain, we are being hailed by an imperial vessel. They have just come in to visual range."  
"On my way number one."

Picard swung his feet to the floor and sat on the edge of his bed and shook his head, it had been months since his last nightmare. Why now? Stress. He stood and pulled on his uniform and looked in the mirror. No. Pride would not allow him to admit the pressure may be getting to him. He admitted though, everyone had a breaking point. Even the great Jean Luc Picard. He smiled slightly and took in a deep breath. A moniker he himself despised. He took pride in his work, but had never considered himself great. That was something those green, wet behind the ears cadets talked about back at the academy. A place that seemed a billion light years away now. He picked up his com badge and pinned it to his chest . He must talk to Counselor Troi when all this was over. He turned down the lights and opened the doors, It was time to go, The Empire had arrived.

Alone in the turbo lift, Picard went over his meeting with Princess Leia. She had given him some information on Vader and several strong warnings. They were terrified of having anything to do with an alliance and had strongly cautioned against any dealings with Vader. He simply could not be trusted. Picard himself was very apprehensive. Even with the Rebel alliance seemingly behind them he felt utterly alone. Suddenly he laughed, What if all this were some elaborate practical joke put on by Q to torment them so he could get some sort of demented pleasure once more watching them suffer? If only that were true, he thought. It must be a desperate situation indeed if he were wishing Q were behind it. 

The turbo lift came to a halt and the doors opened revealing a bridge crew scurrying about. A light flashed showing they had gone to yellow alert.

"Captain. We have answered the hail and they are on stand by." Riker reported.

"On screen." Picard said, straightening his uniform. 

The screen blinked and came to life. Darth Vader appeared, flanked by two storm troopers. Picard was impressed by the presence Vader commanded. 

"Lord Vader, I am Jean Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise. We finally meet." Picard stared at the dark mask and felt uneasy that he had no face he could read, no expression telling him how the other took his words. He felt better that Troi was sitting behind him. He hoped she had better luck than he did.

"Captain Picard, I will brief and to the point. I did not come to negotiate or discuss how we will destroy the Borg. We expect all information pertaining to the Borg to be turned over to us immediately. We expect your cooperation in a subordinate position. You have one hour" 

Vader's image was replaced by the _Titan _in it's position off the port bow of the Enterprise.

"The link has been severed Captain."

"Well, he did get right to the point, didn't he?" Picard said.

"The Rebels told us to not to expect much of a welcome." Riker added.

"Worf, hail the Rebel base." Picard ordered.

"Go ahead Captain, audio only."

"Captain Picard ,this is Leia."

"Princess Leia, I would like you to beam aboard to discuss our options and the demands of the Empire."

"Yes of course."

"Lieutenant Worf, have security escort her to my ready room on her arrival. Number one, counselor, please join me."

In Picards ready room they settled in to the dark chairs, outside the looming presence of the giant Star Destroyer could be seen through the long window behind and to the right of Picard.

"Counselor Troi, your impressions?" 

"Captain, I felt a very great deception. They want our help, but I don't believe they are planning to give us safe passage anywhere. They Want the Enterprise."

"I agreed to this meeting only because I wanted to see for myself if this Empire was as evil as they had been made out to be." Picard said.

"I believe that Princess Leia has been honest with us. Their is something very dark about Vader. His emotions are very hard to read. They seem to be in a perpetual state of turmoil. But first and foremost; fear. But it is my impression that they mean to destroy the Borg and then they will come after us."

A chime rang out and Picard answered; "Come". The doors slid open and Princess Leia entered alone. They took their seats and the meeting continued. Picard told of the brief meeting with Vader and the time that he had given them to comply.

"Captain, we have to back out now. Counselor Troi is right. I hadn't even thought about the fact he may want the Enterprise., but it makes since. He figures with this new technology he can accelerate the destruction of the Rebels and tighten his grip on the galaxy."

"I assure you Princess, he will not get this vessel now or ever." Picard said sternly.

"Well, that leaves us with two problems; The Empire is here and the Borg ,no doubt, are closing in. I suggest Captain we deal with the Empire immediately so if and when the Borg do arrive we don't have to deal with them simultaneously." Riker said. 

"Quite right Number One. I don't plan on negotiating with Vader or the Empire. If he wants our help dealing with the Borg he's going to have to do a bit more listening and little less demanding. Besides I don't think at this stage he's ready to do anything drastic and risk losing his prize, I think we can use that reluctance to our advantage for now."

On the edge of the Yaesue system the Borg cube drifted. Pragan Casser stood on the bridge and studied his right arm. Where was his hand? He raised the forearm and a tool of some sort was in its place. It spun and whirred. He walked awkwardly to a piece of glass that separated him from a small corridor. He could see his reflection. He tilted his head curiously and wondered at the image of the pale thing that stared back. Suddenly he screamed when he realized that the image was his! He screamed again but his mouth had not moved and the eyes only held a blank stare, no emotion, no life. 

"Is he ready?"

"Not yet, his assimilation is not complete."

"We have found Locutus."

"Ayaman will be ready."

"Set course, maximum speed."

Who is Ayaman? Pragan thought.

"You are Ayaman." A voice answered.

"I am Pragan Casser!" He answered.

"Pragan Casser is irrelevant. Ayaman is Borg, you are Borg." 

"I don't want to be Borg." Pragan screamed. His mouth still remaining motionless in the reflection.

"Want is irrelevant. You will serve us, we will serve you, we are one." The voice echoed once more.

Suddenly a screen appeared and he saw images of Star ships he didn't recognize. But the image began to clear and he could see the Titan in orbit around a moon. The other one he didn't know. Wait! The ship they were supposed to be looking for! The Enterprise! His thoughts began to fade and his legs weakened. His eyes blurred and he felt hands gather him up and carry him through the narrow corridors. With his last conscience thought he could here the voice once more; "How long?" "Two hours and Locutus will join us once more."

"Captain, we are being hailed." Picard rose from his command chair and stepped forward to the view screen.

"Captain Picard, we are ready to receive the information regarding the Borg. After we receive the transmission, stand by for instructions." Vader ordered.

"I'm sorry Lord Vader, but we cannot comply with your demands. We would gladly share any pertinent information with you about the Borg, but it is the Enterprise that will take the lead in any offensive with the Borg vessel, with you in the subordinate role." Picard said.

"Maybe you are not aware of the position you hold in this galaxy, Captain. You are in no position to make demands."

"With all due respect Lord Vader I am very well aware of my options. I will deal with the Borg in any way I feel best benefits our chances of survival. Therefore when the Borg arrive Lord Vader, and I feel that will be very soon, you can help us or you can leave now. Either way I will deal with the Borg the way I see fit."

"So be it Captain." The image of the _Titan_ returned to the screen.

"Captain, they are powering weapons!" Worf reported.

"Shields up! Red alert!" Riker ordered.

"I wonder if Jedi bluff, Number one. " Picard asked as he sat down.

"Mr. Worf ready Photon torpedo's."

"Captain we are picking up another vessel on long range sensors. It's the Borg!"


	11. chapter eleven

****

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Worf, Report!" Picard ordered.

"Five minutes until Borg intercept. The Star Destroyer is targeting the Borg."

"Just as I suspected Number one, They wont risk destroying their prize." 

"Captain we are being hailed by the surface."

"On screen."

"Captain Picard our fighter squadrons are launching as we speak. They should rendezvous at your coordinates in a few moments." Leia said.

"Thank you Princess. Our first priority is the Borg vessel. I believe your squadrons would better serve us in a back up capacity. I would like you to keep an eye on the star destroyer, while we deal with the Borg."

"Of course Captain. In this case I don't mind letting you take the lead."

"Thank you princess. I only hope your confidence is not misplaced."

"I don't think so Captain." The screen was again filled with the looming image of the Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Captain, how far do you intend to trust the Imperials desire to posses the Enterprise? At some point you have to figure they wont want us allied with the Rebels and destroy us for spite." Riker asked under his breath.

"If we cant have you, nobody can. I have thought about it Number One. However I believe that Vader is desperate for our technology. I think I can play this hand to the finish."

Riker smiled, and said; "Remind me to invite you to our next poker game, I'd like to see how you bluff a Klingon." He glanced up at Worf.

"Two minutes to intercept."

"It is time. Bring Ayaman forward." Two drones led him to the narrow room that served as the bridge. The screen held the waiting vessels, his own and that one of strange design. Yet it seemed he knew about this vessel, the one they call Enterprise. How did he know? He understood warp technology and yet he had never heard of it. He understood the weapons, the Phaser banks and the torpedoes. He understood the Tritanium hull, the thickness, where it was weakest. He knew that over one thousand people were aboard, this he understood well. They depended on him to add to the collective these children of the federation. They understood their fear. But fear was irrelevant. Once they were a part of the collective they would understand that the Borg were only trying to improve their way of life, to progress. Ayaman stared blankly at the screen. Yes, he could see now, he could see how simple the concept was; the individual did not matter, only the Borg as a whole could attain perfection.

The Borg cube slowed to impulse and took a triangular position to the waiting ships. His mind searched, reaching out to those waiting in the darkness. Where? 

"Worf, lock on Photon torpedo's. Wait for my command." Picard ordered.

"Captain, hail from the surface."

"Captain, this is Luke. I must caution you. Something is wrong."

Picard paused for a second and glanced at Riker. "What is it Mr. Skywalker." He said a little impatiently.

"Captain there is a presence aboard the Borg vessel."

"Mr. Skywalker, we are running out of time, please get to the point."

"The force, Captain, I feel it's presence aboard the Borg vessel."

Picard turned to Worf, "How long until the Borg's weapons are in range?"

"Forty-five seconds, sir."

"Mr. Skywalker we are going to beam you aboard, I will need your help in this matter."

"I'm ready."

"Worf lower the shields long enough to bring him aboard, and then have a security detail escort him to the bridge."

"Yes, sir."

"Captain the Star destroyer is moving to intercept the Borg, they are powering weapons."

"Well, number one, the battle begins." Picard said as he took his seat. 

"Data, you have studied the technology of this vessel, can their shields hold?"

"At first Captain, but The Borg no doubt will adapt. It's only a matter of time."

The turbo lift door's hissed opened and a security officer escorted Luke Skywalker on to the Bridge of the enterprise. 

"Mr. Skywalker, you said there was a presence aboard the Borg vessel?"

"Yes Captain, I can feel it. It's there."

"And what kind of danger is it to us?" Picard asked.

"I'm not sure. He's searching, for...something." Luke shook his head thinking. "...Or someone! He's looking for someone!" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Picard asked confused.

"Someone to manipulate, Captain. Someone he can control."  
"Explain."

"The, force ,Captain, can be used on the weak minded to control them, cause them not to see, or to do something they wouldn't ordinarily do. For instance if he could get inside someone here on the bridge, he could tell them to lower the shields or power down your weapons system."

Picard paled as the concept sank in.

"Well Mr. Skywalker I assure you there are no weak minds on my bridge. However, Data, I want you to monitor all vital functions, shields, weapons, engines, life support. Make sure they are all on line and functioning properly. You might prove to be the only one impervious to these manipulations."

"Captain the Star destroyer is firing!"

They watched as the weapons fired harmlessly at the Borg vessel it's blasts absorbed by the superior shielding of the Borg Cube. The Borg returned fire. The Star destroyer's shield generators held with minimal damage.

"Captain, The Rebel squadron is in formation off the port bow." Worf reported.

"Helm, heading 5436 one quarter impulse." Picard ordered.

"Trying to flank them, Captain?" Riker asked.

"In a sense number one, I think that maybe we can get an advantage if the Borg are trying to adapt to two different technologies. They may make a mistake."

"Captain the Aft shields are offline!" Worf said.

"Data report!" Riker yelled.

"The Aft shields were taken off line in engineering. Attempting to bypass main inputs."

"Captain the Aft shields are back on line."

"LaForge!" Picard yelled into his communicator.

"LaForge here."

"Commander I want all non essential personal out of engineering and all basic functions accessible only by you or your assistant."

"Yes sir"

"How are we doing with the crystal Geordi?"

"Like I said before Captain warp two is about all we can get, maybe a little more. And that's not enough to outrun their light speed technology. We'd have to get warp four at least."

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Picard said.

"Captain the Star destroyer has changed it's heading!"

"Confirmed Captain they are now on a collision course with us." Data said.

"What the devil is going on?" Picard yelled leaping out of his chair.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Riker ordered.

"Strange. Now they have changed back to their original heading." Data tilted his curiously at the consol. 

"I think a little gremlin must be running loose over there as well."

"Gremlin, sir?" Data asked.

"Later, Data." Picard said, the corner of his mouth twisting slightly upward.

"Hold position here. Worf target their shields and weapons. Full spread! Fire!"

The Photon Torpedo's left the Enterprise, their orange glow bright against the dark of empty space. The bridge crew watched, hoping that at least one would cause some damage. At least one. You rarely got more than one chance with the Borg. The Borg shields brightened at the impact, absorbing most of the torpedo's strength.

"Minimal damage to shields, Captain." Worf Reported.

"I want another spread. Also Phaser's. I want them fired in four second increments. Each volley I want adjusted to a different shield harmonic. Fire when ready."

On screen the Star destroyer fired laser cannons, bolts by the thousands were absorbed into the Borg defenses. Tie fighters began to swarm the cube, being picked off like so many annoying insects. 

The Enterprises Phaser's fired intermittingly at the Cube, testing it's defenses, it's weaknesses.

"The Borg shields are holding, Captain, but we have damaged them." Data reported.

"Captain we are being hailed by the Star Destroyer." Worf said.

Picard glanced at Riker. "On screen."

The Image of Vader filled the screen. In the back ground the bridge was alive with the duties of battle.

"Captain I know My son is aboard. He know doubt has informed you of the presence of the force with the Borg. If we are to defeat them I believe that he and I most join together and focus on this one. There are so many voices I cant do it by myself."

Picard turned to Luke who had been standing off to the side.

"Can this be done? Can we turn the tables on the Borg?" Picard asked.

"I don't know. It's possible. Luke said nervously.

"I cannot order you to do this, nor will I ask your superiors to order you. But if it will give us a chance, a small window of opportunity, then I must request that we try. If you think it can be done."

Luke looked at the image on the screen. He had told Vader he would rather die than ally himself with the darkside. He heart pounded. Could he do this? What was it his uncle once told him? If you are clean and you touch something clean you will remain clean, but if you are clean and touch something dirty you will be dirty. Could he align himself with Vader for this task, only in this one instance and remain unaffected? He looked at the crew of the Enterprise, all eyes fixed on him. He must. Lives were at stake. He could feel the Evil of the Borg, had the first instance he came in contact with them. They must not be allowed to continue.

"Yes I will." He said quietly.

Picard smiled slightly and pointed the empty chair next to his.

"Search inside yourself Luke. Reach out. You will find me." Vader said.

Suddenly the Enterprise rocked violently!

"Captain the Borg are returning Fire!"

"I wonder what took them so long." Riker asked rhetorically.

"Shields holding Captain."

Luke took the seat and closed his eyes. He found himself wondering the dull gray corridors of the Borg ship. Vader at his side. No words exchanged. Just voices in his head, thousands of them calling to him, he stumbled. He felt the tight grip of Vader's hand pulling him up, steadying him. "You must remain focused. Don't listen to them all. You must sort through them as if you were trying to find a familiar voice in a crowded room." He told him. Luke looked up at Vader and nodded. The crowd of voices began to quiet, until only one remained. 

"What is it you search for? The voice asked.

They did not answer.

"Luke Skywalker? Anakin?" The voice called to them as if their own mother had called.

Luke's heart almost stopped at the name. Anakin! His father's name! 

"What is your name?" Vader asked already knowing.

"I am Ayaman."

"No! But Pragan Casser is your name!" Vader said loudly.

Borg drones filed passed unaware of their presence.

"Search yourself you know this to be true." Vader continued.

"I am Borg, I am Ayaman. Do you fear me Anakin?" The voice said in a monotone.

Vader ignored the question. Following the voice they continued on, turning down unfamiliar corridors, passing by drones working with technology they did not understand. 

"Why are you here?" The voice asked.

No answer.

"I sense fear in him." Vader said.

"Ahead. He is just ahead." Luke said.

The hall opened up into a narrow room. One drone stood with his back to them staring out at the battle that raged before him.

"You must stop Pragan." Vader said in a kindly voice.

"We only seek to better the quality of life for everyone."

"Search yourself, Pragan, is your life better now than it was before. I know your still inside. I feel your sadness, your anger. You must let go of the Borg. Reach out, find yourself."

" I am Borg now, perfection....." His voice trailed away.

"Turn off the shields, Pragan." Luke said.

"You must turn them off." Vader added.

Ayaman the Borg stood motionless and stared almost blankly at the screen. Pragan Casser the man watched the battle. He could see the Tie fighters darting around firing at the giant cube. They were being swatted down like an annoyance. He screamed. Some of those were his friends! Men who he had trained with, fought with, laughed with. He could not let this go on! 

"Captain! The Borg have lowered their shields!"  
"Fire Mr. Worf! Full spread!" Picard yelled.

The Enterprise and the Titan unleashed a barrage of fire power that sent the Borg cube reeling. 

"They are attempting to bring up their shields, Captain." Data said.

"Don't let up, Mr. Worf"

Suddenly The Borg ship shook violently! A Photon Torpedo struck the mid section of the wounded vessel and exploded almost splitting the weakened sub structure in half. A series of small explosions ripped away at the exterior of the ship while the two large vessels kept pounding away. The ship tore in two and imploded on itself suddenly and then with one final devastating heave it exploded in a shower of fire and torn metal. Debris shot out, impacting some of the small Tie Fighters trying to flee the dying cube. 

"Report Data!"

"The Borg vessel has been destroyed. We have sustained minimal damage to the outer hull. The Star destroyer has sustained moderate damage to their drive systems. It will probably be a few hours before they can bring them on line again."

"Monitor their every move, Data. Any change, no matter how insignificant, I want to know about it." Picard ordered.

"Geordie, I want reports from all stations, I want this ship ready to move as soon as possible." 

"Yes sir. We have shields at eighty-percent. Engines warp two maximum. If we have to make a run for it Captain, I suggest we take advantage of this opportunity and go while the getting's good."  
"Captain I have to get back to the surface. We're pulling out, like your engineer said we will be going while we can." Luke said.

"Yes of course. When will you be ready?"

"I'm not sure, but most of our ships are already launched and the base has been dismantled, so we should be underway soon. I will be sure and let you know as soon as I am on the surface."

"Very well. Thank you Luke, that makes twice you have proved a very valuable presence aboard the Enterprise."

Luke looked around the bridge.

"You know Captain, another time another place I could see myself here. This is a wonderful ship and a good crew. you should be proud."

"I am Mr. Skywalker, more than you know." Picard responded.

"Number one will you escort Mr. Skywalker to transporter room three."

"Yes of course."

"Captain we are ready to go when you are." Leia's voice sounded tired over the com.  
"Princess we will be taking a heading that will return us to the original coordinates where we first appeared in your time. It is our intention to get back to our galaxy and our time."

"Just as I suspected, Captain. Have you figured out how to trigger the opening of the hole?"

"We have some workable theories but nothing concrete. I am sure we will have something when we arrive."

"Good. Two squadrons of fighters and the Falcon will be escorting you back to your coordinates and try to see you safely back through. I will be taking us to our new base. So thank you Captain, this is where we part ways."

"Yes of course Princess. Your assistance has been invaluable. On behalf of myself and the Enterprise crew we bid you farewell and good luck."

"Thank you, Leia out." 

"This is commander Wedge Antilles we are ready and awaiting your orders, Enterprise."

"Mr. Worf please send our heading and......"

"Captain we are being hailed by the Titan."

Picard sighed, straightened his uniform stepped up to the middle of the bridge. "On screen."

"Captain Picard You will power down your engines and prepare to be boarded. The Enterprise is now the property of the Imperial Empire." It was a face Picard had never seen before. Thin and pale with a sharp nose, the young officer was visibly nervous.

"I must confess despite all the warnings to the contrary I am a bit surprised. We were promised safe passage back to our time."

"You are being charged with aiding and abetting the Rebel alliance, your ship and your crew are here by seized and impounded."

"Intimidation, Captain? You will have to do better than that!"

"Surrender or be destroyed!"

"You will do no such thing! Your engines are off line and if I were you I would be very careful about who you threaten, one of these days some one will call your bluff!" Picard drew his hand across his throat and Worf cut the signal.

"Luke tells me these particular fighters are equipped with hyperdrive technology, So As I was saying before send our heading to them and lets get out of here."

"Helm bring us around heading 2567 mark 399 warp two! Engage!" Riker ordered.

"Captain long range sensors are picking up two more star destroyers on an intercept course!"

"Captain we will reach our coordinates exactly one hour and four minutes from now."

"Just enough time to defeat an empire and open a spacial anomaly we nothing about to travel not only through time but space as well, piece of cake!" Riker said.

Data turned around; "Cake sir?"

"Later Data."


	12. Chapter twelve

****

CHAPTER TWELVE

In his ready room Captain Picard stared blankly at his monitor. It was empty. His report to Starfleet could wait. At this moment data and Geordi were trying to figure out exactly how the worm hole or what ever it was could be opened . They would have roughly five minutes once they arrived before the two pursuing Star Cruisers would intercept. It was going to be close.

Picard leaned back in his chair and rubbed his palm over the crown of his head. A whole other world. Planets, peoples,, species, histories, and customs they had never heard of. And he had to run. No time to explore or make contact with anyone. Just fight and run and hope you got to see your own home again. So much to see and learn. Life is to short, he thought.

He listened to the steady hum of the warp engines. Warp two. It wouldn't give them much time. But he couldn't think of anyone else that he would rather depend on to get them home than Geordi and Data. He trusted his crew implicitly. If they couldn't get them home, than he believed no one could have done any better.

He leaned forward, shut the monitor off and rose too his feet. He hated waiting. Strangely he had a reputation for being patient, but he couldn't stand idleness. Doing nothing was what drove him crazy. Maybe he should go down to engineering and see how things are progressing. No. Geordi didn't need him looking over his shoulder.

"Captain are you busy?" Geordi's voice broke the silence.

He smiled and answered; " It can wait lieutenant."

"I'd like to show you what Data and I have so far."

"I'll be there momentarily." He said, heading to the turbo lift.

Engineering, surprisingly, was not as busy as he had expected it to be. Data and Geordi leaned over a console deep in conversation. The steady thump of the Warp engines was about all the sound there was as Geordi looked up and motioned him over.

"Captain we've gone over the sensor logs and there really isn't much more information we can glean from them. However when we scanned the engine logs from the Enterprise we found this;" Geordi pointed to a long graph on the monitor.

"That seems a little busy for an engine log." Picard said

"Yes Captain," Data said. "The engines harmonics generally only produce phase variances on three levels. But here you can see six and almost seven phase variances." Geordi said pointing to the graph. "This portion of the log shows the engines activity at the moment we engaged warp and opened the anomaly." He continued.

"Here, Captain, we have the Logs from Skywalkers ship. At the moment he engaged his hyperdrive, there were no less than three phase variances in the motivators that power the hyperdrive units. They only need one phase variance to operate at light speed." Data explained.

"Alright than, what exactly does this tell us? Picard asked.

"Well Captain, we were looking for the answer to the question; How did our going to Warp open the anomaly? When it was really the other way around. You see the anomaly was already there and it was open. Captain, we didn't travel through a type of worm hole. That anomaly triggered some sort of time shift, and because we were at warp when it happened it threw us not only back in time but an incredible distance as well."

"But that doesn't explain why it only happens when our warp drive or their hyperdrive units are engaged that this phenomena is triggered." Picard said.

"We haven't figured that one out yet, Captain." Geordi said. "But right now we have a bigger problem to worry about. When we jumped out of that fire fight with the Borg we did it at warp six. The Hyperdrive unit on the X-Wing that Skywalker jumped with is capable of, if you compare it to our measurements of speed, is about warp four."

"So what are you saying Lieutenant?" Picard asked.

"Captain, warp two isn't going to be enough to get us home. We may jump but it's probable that we will end up in some other time and place other than the one we want."

"Suggestions?" Picard asked, trying to ignore the gnawing sense of dread growing in the back of his mind. "We either need to find a crystal more pure or we need another crystal." Geordi stated plainly. Than he added "With two I could possibly get us up to warp four or five."

"Captain we will be arriving at the jump coordinates in fifteen minutes." Riker's voice broke in.

"Keep working on it Geordi, And I don't believe I have mention our running out of time?" Picard said.

"No sir, you don't" LaForge said turning his attention back to the engine logs.

The Millennium Falcon cruised off the port bow of the Enterprise. Dwarfed in the shadow of the galaxy class starship Luke Skywalker stared out the window of his cramped quarters his mind deep in meditation. At the last moment he had decided to accompany Chewie but did not tell anyone but Leia. He thought it best to go before Vader decided he wanted another family reunion. Besides he still felt something was wrong. The Enterprise was not home yet and they were far from being out of danger. Their sensors picked up two pursing star destroyers and no doubt more were on their way as well. Luke turned over in his bunk, his back to the window and began to go through his Jedi calming techniques that Yoda had showed him. He felt fear welling up more and more these days. He felt as though everything were coming to a head. There were rumors of another Death Star. And you can bet the Empire would be more cautious in it's design.

He shuddered at the thought of another Death Star. And at the thought of the Emperor getting his hands on the Enterprise. Things were bad enough for the Rebellion. Money was short and they were being chased around the galaxy like common criminals. All they need is the Empire to build better and more advanced weapons. Good will always triumph over evil, Ben had once said. The darkside is strong but the liteside is stronger for those whom it is with. He believed that. But he could not shake the feeling that he was not good enough. He had to trust himself as well as the force. He was the last of his kind. He sighed. He felt the pressure of the thought slam down on his shoulders. He pushed it from his mind. It would do no good to dwell on the problems they faced. Just take them one at a time and deal with them.

Luke swung his feet to the floor and ran his fingers through his hair. The room was almost dark except for the running lights of the Enterprise that cast their shadows into the room. Standing he pushed his feet into his boots and opened the door. They must be getting close to the coordinates by now, he would want to be up front with Chewie when they did. He felt the Falcon shudder slightly and knew they had come out of light speed. Making his way through the last corridor he slid the cockpit door open and fell stiffly into the copilots seat. Chewie grunted an almost silent greeting without looking up. They were here.

"Enterprise this is the Millennium Falcon, do you copy?"

"Mr. Skywalker? I was under the impression you were not accompanying us on our return home?" Picard answered.

"I changed my mind, I wanted to make sure you were able to get home safely."

"We appreciate the help. As a matter of fact we do have a situation you may be able to assist us with. Can you beam over?"

"If I can be of any help, sure."

"We will beam you directly to our engineering room. And I will meet you there. Picard out"

Luke was beamed on to the Enterprise only seconds later. A few of the crew members turned to look and then went back to their tasks. He flexed the fingers in his artificial hand, oddly the transport always seemed to cause a tingling in the fingers.

"Over here Luke." Geordi called out.

Quickly Geordi explained the problem with the crystal they had obtained from Iium. Picard appeared moments later and observed the conversation but remained silent. He rubbed his chin impatiently, the Star Destroyers could arrive any moment.

"Captain, their here." Rikers voice broke in quietly over Picards com badge. Speak of the devil, Picard thought.

"Shields up, red alert." He ordered.

Picard threw Geordi a glance that said for god sakes please figure out something. "I'll be on the bridge."

Riker rose from the command chair as Picard strode on to the bridge. His face wore a pensive expression as he settled into his chair.

"What's the word from Geordi?" Riker asked under his breath.

Picard just nodded a negative.

On the main viewer the two Destroyers loomed like two small moons and cast an eerie shadow over the bow of the Enterprise.

"Captain long range sensors show three more on an intercept course, they will arrive in eight minutes and forty-five seconds." Data reported.

"Keep an eye on them Data, Mr. Worf Hail them." Picard ordered.

"Enterprise, You will stand down! Prepare to be boarded!" An unfamiliar face said.

"Imperial vessel This is Captain Picard of the united federation of planets," Picard began as he rose from his command chair and straightened his uniform. "I must inform you that if you make any attempt to board this vessel I will retaliate. Not only will you suffer damage and loss of life but if I have no alternative I will destroy this ship and you will have no prize what so ever."

"Enterprise I must inform you my orders are to take you or destroy you. If you will not cooperate, than I will have no choice but to use force." The officer stated not sounding quite as confident as he had.

"They have severed communication and are powering weapons." Worf reported.

The first volley hit the Enterprise sending shudders through the ship, The shields held. The Star destroyers split and moved in opposite directions trying to flank the Enterprise. Tie fighters swarmed from the huge bellies of the ships. Commander Wedge Antilles and his dozen fighters swooped down to intercept, out numbered three to one. Chewie brought the Falcon around and let go with the underside sweep guns. The main viewer on board the Enterprise showed all of this as Picard gave the order to target the Star destroyers.

"So it begins." He muttered. "Fire"

"I don't think there's anymore you can do with that crystal." Luke said. Suddenly the ship lurched sideways sending a long mournful groan through the Tritanium sub structures in Engineering!

"Captain we are down to eighty percent on the shields!" Geordi said looking down at the read out.

"I need to get back to the Falcon." Luke yelled over the noise in engineering.

"I can arrange that, but it might be a minute." Geordi yelled back.

Suddenly it hit him! "Wait a minute! You can use this!" Luke said pulling his light saber from his belt.

"The crystal is smaller than the one you have but it is as pure as your going to get!"

Geordi started to argue but with another impact the Enterprise again lurched.

"Look, it's the only chance you have." Luke said, seeing the hesitation in Geordi's eyes.

Silently Geordi took the weapon and looked it over. The crystal would be much smaller but if it was as pure as Luke indicated than it would work.

"Thank you. Are you sure you want to do this?" Geordi asked.

"I can make another. But I really need to go." Luke said again.

"Chief O'Brien? I need you to do an emergency transport over to the Millennium Falcon."

"Acknowledged. I'll be in transport room three."

"Good luck Commander." Luke said as he turned to the escort Geordi had motioned over.

Watching him go Geordi touched his com badge. "Captain I have another crystal, give me two minute and we will have enough power to get us home."

On the Bridge Picard raised an eyebrow at Riker. It was welcome news and he would defiantly be looking forward to the report on how he had managed that.

"I'll do my best, Mr. LaForge." Picard answered.

"Captain 1 minute and twenty-six seconds until the other Star destroyers arrive." Data reported.

"Just keep the shields up. How are our friends doing?"

"They've lost two fighters but are holding their own. The Falcon has sustained minimal damage but is still in the fight." Worf said with some obvious pride. "and Luke Skywalker is back aboard the Falcon" He added.

"Data I want a course laid in at what ever warp Geordi can squeeze out of those engines. As soon as he's ready we go." Picard said hurriedly. He added; "Inform the Falcon on a secure channel that we will be making our jump momentarily. I believe they should be going as well."

Suddenly in a flash of light three Star Destroyers appeared. Tie fighters streaming into the fight.

"They don't waste much time do they?" Riker said.

"Captain the other ships are opening fire!" Worf growled.

"Return fire, photon torpedoes full spread!" Riker ordered.

"Captain Picard! How long until you can go? Luke yelled, his voice almost drowned out by the continuous firing of the quad laser cannons.

"We will be going as soon as........"

"Captain were ready!" Geordi's voice interrupted "I think we can get warp five, which should be enough."

"Were going now Mr. Skywalker, I advise you to do the same. Good luck!" Picard said.

"Data bring us around and get us out of here!"

Using the starboard thrusters the Enterprise slowly came around. Surrounded by the huge Imperial ships the depleted shields of the Enterprise absorbed the pounding of the innumerable laser cannons. Rocked by one volley after another the enterprise found her bearings.

"Engage!" Picard ordered.


	13. Epilogue

****

EPILOGUE

Luke Skywalker woke with a start. His head ached, reminding him of how close their escape had been when the Enterprise had disappeared into the Anomaly. The fire fight had been brief but intense. The Falcon had taken a hard shot on her port side and had sent him head first into the bulkhead.

He looked out the window and frowned at the darkness that hung like a curtain outside his quarters. They were gone, all of them, even the Borg. He knew their faces would haunt him for a long time. He thought of Captain Picard and the crew of the Enterprise. Now that was how a ship should be ran! He thought of the ships and crews of the alliance. All of them good people, dedicated, but they had been lucky with their rag tag approach with their war with the Empire.

But that was changing. As more and more people joined and better ships equipment and training became available, they could meet the Empire without hesitation. And he knew that would be soon. For the Empire was building a new Death Star. And they would not be so easily fooled this time. He could feel that.

It was then he thought of Vader. The word father was hard for him to accept. But he knew it was true. The feeling he had had when they had joined together on the Borg ship made him uneasy. For he had sensed a different Vader. Not so much of the fear and anger, but something that was not part of that dark path. Would he call it good? He didn't know.

He swung his feet to the floor. The metal deck was cold under them. He was getting tired of this. Tired of the ships, orbiting space stations, cold impersonal Droids. He had grown up on Tatooine. Yes most considered it a desolate waste land but still it was real, like Dagobah had been. He longed to breath real air, watch a sun set on the horizon, feel a cool breeze on his skin.

He had been shown the Holodeck on the Enterprise and thought that was something that could be useful. Maybe it wasn't the real thing. But it sure would ease the longing for something that was missed.

He eased himself off the bed and walked over to a chest that held all the belongings he had in this galaxy. He removed a fresh tunic and pants and put them on. Last he stepped into his boots.

He wondered if they had made it. He hoped so. The frustrating thing is that he would probably never know. He would always think that they did. It could be no other way. A Jedi wasn't trained to dwell on the negative. He pushed a few things into a duffle and tossed them on the bed. Outside his window a few stars blinked and the darkness seemed to close a little.

"Luke? You ready?" A quiet, soothing voice called beyond the door.

"Come in Lando." Luke said.

"Well, you look rested. How do you feel?"

"Well my head throbs a bit, but other than that I'm fine."

"The Falcons prepped and ready to go. Leia and Chewie are waiting."

"Good." Luke reached into the chest and pulled out a lightsaber, one that he had been working on for a while. He had finished it when he had returned from the Enterprise. He hooked it to his belt and smiled at Lando Calrissian. "Ready." He said.

"Good. Lets go get Han."

"What is that, uncle?" Renee pointed at the long slender object Picard held in his hand.

"It's an ancient weapon. The weapon of a Jedi Master."

"Jedi?" Renee plopped down beside his uncle and looked intently at the lightsaber. Picard loved that about his nephew, the endless curiosity pleased him.

Picard wondered how he would explain something to a child that he himself barely understood.

"A Jedi was a warrior, a diplomat, and a spiritual guide. Only a select few were chosen and trained as such."

"Well then what does it do?" Renee asked again pointing at the light saber.

"It's a lightsaber. A very powerful weapon in the right hands. The only way I can describe it so you can understand is that it resembles a sword, except , instead of a metal blade, it uses light or a laser."

"Does it work?"

"No. The energy crystal that powers it is missing. I suppose Geordi could fix it. But I don't think it would be right for me to handle such a weapon."

"Why not? Your a warrior, diplomat and spiritual guide."

"I have fought some battles and tried to make peace if I could but I don't know about spiritual guide."

"Renee! Your Lunch is ready!" A soft female voice carried across the yard to the tree where uncle and nephew sat under a large canopy of thick branches.

"Your mother is calling nephew."

"Will you tell me more later?" Renee asked hopefully.

"Of course, now go! Don't keep your mother waiting."

Picard watched the boy run into the house and set the lightsaber in the grass next to him. A cool breeze pushed the leaves and the shadows began to dance on the ground.

He had been home two weeks and only now were things beginning to settle down. He thought back to the moment the Enterprise, surrounded by Star Destroyers, punched through the anomaly and found themselves drifting in quiet empty space.

The few seconds passed like hours as they all waited for Data's report. Where were they? When were they? "We are at our original coordinates and date, sir" He had said. And it seemed like the first time in days he could relax, and he knew he wasn't the only one. You didn't have to be a Betaziod to since this one.

They had spent a week at starbase for repairs A week he spent giving endless reports and answering it seemed a thousand questions. He was glad that was over. Even now they didn't know exactly what it was that had sent Luke into our time and the Enterprise into theirs.

A whole other galaxy! He still couldn't fathom that. But how else could it be? Lives, cultures, histories. He considered himself an amateur archeologist and historian and he had barely touched their own galaxy. The most gifted minds he knew of were making new and significant discoveries everyday. And there were whole galaxies they would never know of, never discover. Life is to short.

He thought of the people he had met. Luke, Leia, Chewbacca and Lord Vader. He hoped their war would end soon. Continuous conflicts will ultimately destroy everyone involved. He thought of the American civil war. Almost seven hundred thousand lives lost and nearly a century to heal the wounds.

He picked up the Lightsaber and rose to his feet. He had promised Robert he would help today with the harvest. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, he thought. Another life, another time, a long time ago indeed.


End file.
